


Bride of the Republic

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re broke, Charlie. Father spent every last dime of the Matheson fortune and then took out loans so that he could spend more. Mr. Strausser is the creditor to whom he owed the money. That night, the night they were arguing, Mother was negotiating the terms of the repayment.”</p><p>“But what does any of this have to do with me?” Charlie asked, reeling from the revelation that her family was penniless.  </p><p>“You,” Danny whispered, his stomach rolling with the nausea that had plagued him for the last six months “are how Mother intends to pay back the loans.”</p><p>Charlie’s brow wrinkled. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“If you stay here, you will be married to Mr. Strausser tomorrow in exchange for father's debts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chicago, IL 1880

 

In the wee hours of the morning, fifteen-year old Danny Matheson stood next to his sister's bed, hands clenched into fists as he watched her sleep, convincing himself that he had done the right thing. 

 

Charlie had always, for as long as Danny could remember, taken care of him, stepping up to take the place of their absent mother and father. Not only was she his sister, she was his best friend. She had given up much of her own life to make sure that he had one of his own. 

 

Charlie was everything.  

 

Now, the tables had turned and it was his turn to take care of her. She just didn’t realize it yet. 

 

With a quickly muttered prayer, he reached out, nudging her shoulder, “Charlie, wake up,” he whispered, not wanting to disturb their mother down the hall. 

 

When she stirred, he placed his hand lightly over her mouth, holding a finger to his lips. When she nodded her understanding, he took his hand away. 

 

“Is everything alright? Do I need to get Mother?” she asked quietly, looking at her brother with concern. 

 

“Everything Is horribly wrong at the moment,” he said, taking a deep breath, unable to lie to his sister, “but I need you to trust me. Will you do that, please?” 

 

“Of course, Danny. Always.” Charlie whispered as she swung her legs over the bed. 

 

Growing up in a house that was more often devoid of emotion than not, a side effect of living with two scientifically brilliant people who at times forgot that they were also parents, Charlie had kept Danny close to her, showering him with the love and affection he didn’t get from their parents. She wasn’t about to undo all that by doubting him when he needed her. She’d get to the bottom of it soon enough. She always did. 

 

“I need you to get dressed and ready to go. We’re leaving as soon as you’re ready.” 

 

“I’ll need a maid…” She began to say, a frown appearing on her face as she watched Danny begin to pack her clothing into one of the bags that they owned, the matching one packed and sitting by her door. 

 

“No, I’ll help you,” Danny answered in a panicked voice, throwing a glance at her over his shoulder. 

 

Brows drawn together, Charlie snapped her mouth shut and nodded.

 

Once she had on her drawers and shift, she called him to her, holding her corset in place as he laced it. After she finished dressing the rest of the way by herself, she quickly brushed and plaited her long hair, pulling it back into a low bun. It wasn’t fashionable by any means, but it was still respectable. Adding a hat to the top of her head, she picked out a pair of traveling gloves and an parasol. 

 

“Danny, what’s going on?” Charlie asked softly. ”You know you can tell me anything.”

 

“I will, just as soon as we are away from here,” he promised taking her hands in his.

 

With a nod of her head, Charlie followed her brother silently out of the house. If he were in trouble, she would move heaven and earth to protect him and God help anyone who got in her way. 

 

Having avoided the few servants that were already up for the day, the siblings slipped out of the house without notice. Stepping to the curb, Danny hailed one of the many private cabs that littered their street, hoping for a large tip to go with the overpriced fair. Once Charlie was in the cab, Danny paid the driver, giving him their destination. 

 

Soon, they were lost in the early morning traffic and by the time anyone realized they were missing, it would be far too late to find them. 

 

Charlie looked at her brother in surprise when they arrived at the rail station, taking his hand as he helped her down and gathered their luggage. Charlie followed him as he led her to a train, letting a Porter help her up the step into a first-class passenger car. 

 

Walking down the narrow passageway, Danny sighed in relief when he found the private room he was looking for. Swinging open the door, he ushered Charlie in before joining her, closing the door behind them and drawing the curtain. 

 

Charlie let out a breath as Danny dropped their bags near the door. “Well, that was quite the adventure. Now, tell me what’s going on,” she demanded in her best older sister voice, taking off her hat and gloves, as she sat down. 

 

Folding her hands calmly on her lap, she waited for her brother to gather his thoughts. 

 

Danny sat across from her, sliding down in his seat, exhausted now that the adrenaline from the morning had begun to wear off. It seemed as though he had aged a lifetime since that one fateful night six months ago. “Do you remember when Mr. Strausser started coming around after Father’s death?” 

 

Charlie shuddered. Oh, she remembered very well. She often caught him looking at her in a completely inappropriate manner which made her so uncomfortable, she often excused herself due to illness just to get away from him. She cleared her throat lightly, in an attempt to keep herself composed. “Yes, I remember.” 

 

Danny stared out the window, watching as foot traffic picked up and the noises of other passengers reached their ears, a twitch in his jaw, furious with his mother right now.

 

His voice came out in a rasp, “It was maybe a month after Father had passed when I heard the sound of raised voices coming out of his study one night. Worried about Mother, I went downstairs and listened at the door.”

 

Charlie watched as his expression turned to panic once again. “And?” 

 

“She was speaking to Mr. Strausser. They were arguing about you.”

 

“Me?” Charlie questioned, having no idea why she would be the subject of an argument between her mother and a business acquaintance of her parents she barely knew.  

 

“We’re broke, Charlie. Father spent every last dime of the Matheson fortune and then took out loans so that he could spend more. Mr. Strausser is the creditor to whom he owed the money. That night, the night they were arguing, Mother was negotiating the terms of the repayment.”

 

“But what does any of this have to do with me?” Charlie asked, reeling from the revelation that her family was penniless.  

 

“You,” Danny whispered, his stomach rolling with the nausea that had plagued him for the last six months “are how Mother intends to pay back the loans.”

 

Charlie’s brow wrinkled. “I’m sorry?”

 

“If you stay here, you will be married to Mr. Strausser tomorrow in exchange for father's debts.”

 

Charlie gasped, a hand pressing against her breast. “That’s not possible,” she whispered. “Mother would never let that happen.”

 

“Charlie, it was Mother’s idea.” Danny replied, his cheeks flushed an angry red. “Her only stipulation was that he wait until your eighteenth birthday.”

 

“How?” Charlie asked brushing away her tears. “How could she do something like that to her own daughter?”

 

Danny shook his head. “I don’t know. I just knew that I had to get you out of there. Mr. Strausser, he’s not normal Charlie. I’ve heard things.” 

 

“So have I,” Charlie whispered, her hands shaking as she leaned back against the cushioned seat as the train jerked into motion.

 

They sat in silence as the train picked up speed, whisking them away from Chicago.

* * *

 

 

Danny dozed off and on as Charlie remained silent, lost in the morning's revelations. Their family fortune was gone. There was no way she would ever make a good marriage now, not that it mattered, since as far as her mother was concerned she was the means to an end. But Danny, oh how her heart ached for her little brother who would no longer have the opportunity to go to the University and become a doctor like their Grandfather. Their legacy had been stolen away by people who had no business being parents, all in the name of science.  

 

It was nearly noon before she found her voice. 

 

“Where are we going?” She finally asked, looking around the cabin, “And if we’re broke, how did you get enough money for first class tickets?”

 

Danny looked at his sister sheepishly. “Promise you won’t be mad?”

 

“Daniel Matheson. What did you do?” Charlie asked as he squirmed under her gaze.

 

“I did it for you, Charlie. I saw the way that he looked at you.” 

 

Biting her lower lip, Charlie went silent. How could she possibly scold him for wanting to protect her.

 

Reaching for his bag, Danny dug around inside for a few moments before pulling out a half-dozen letters tied with a length of ribbon. “I answered an advertisement.”

 

“What kind of advertisement?” Charlie asked with trepidation. 

 

Closing his eyes, Danny took a deep breath. “For a mail order bride.” 

 

“You didn’t?” Charlie asked, her mouth falling open in a most unladylike fashion as she sat, simply staring at him, before finding her voice. “So, instead of marrying the known monster at home, I’m traveling to God knows where to marry a strange one? Is that, right? What were you thinking?” she exclaimed as he dropped down beside her, taking her hands in his.

 

“It’s not like that,” Danny assured her. “I’ve been corresponding with a rancher from Montana for months now. He’s looking for a wife to help raise his small daughter.”

 

“You’ve been corresponding with him?” Charlie choked out, her head spinning as the events of the morning piled upon each other. “So, it’s you he’s wanting to marry then?” 

 

Danny rolled his eyes in exasperation. “I’ve been pretending to be you, of course.” 

 

“Of course,” Charlie responded dryly holding out her hand for the letters. “And you did such a good job writing these letters that he agreed to marry me, let me bring my little brother and send the funds for two, first class rail tickets?”   
  


Danny beamed. “Of course I did.”

 

Charlie’s eyes narrowed at his cheeky response. “What’s wrong with him?”

 

“Nothing, I swear!” Danny exclaimed, tugging the ribbon off the letters. “Here, read them yourself!” 

 

Charlie sighed as she bent down to unlace her boots, setting them aside as she tucked her feet up under her. “Montana, you say? How long of a trip is that?” 

 

“Three days,” Danny answered, pulling out a blanket from above to cover her with. “I’ll let you read the letters while I go find us some lunch,” he said, secretly relieved that she hadn’t killed him yet. 

 

Already engrossed in the first letter, Charlie never heard him leave.

* * *

 

 

By the time Danny returned with their lunch, Charlie was up pacing the small compartment. Glancing up from the letter in her hand, she tossed her blanket back over on her side to make room for their lunch tray. “I’m to be a Mother,” she stated excitedly. 

 

“Yes, I did mention that he was looking for someone to help raise his daughter.” Danny replied with a smile, watching as she sat back down on her bench chewing on a nail. “Here have some tea,” he said, holding out a cup. 

 

Charlie reached out blindly, letting Danny place the cup in her hand as she continued reading. He left her alone, eating a piece of the fried chicken he had gotten them for lunch. 

 

He had just reached for his second piece when Charlie gasped loudly, standing so quickly that her cup clattered to the floor. 

 

“What? What is it?” Danny asked, standing as well, grasping her elbows. 

 

Charlie raised her eyes to him, “There’s two of them.” 

 

“Well, yes, I believe there was mention of an older son.” 

 

“Not children, Danny. Husband's. I’m to be married to two men.”

 

A look of horror crossed Danny’s face as he gazed down at the letter between them. “Are you sure?”

 

Chest heaving with an unknown emotion, Charlie nodded her head. “Pretty sure.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sinking down to the seat, Charlie and Danny poured through the letter line by line and when they were done, collapsed back on the bench as they finished.

 

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea. I don’t know how I could have missed that,” Danny said, wondering exactly how this had all gone so wrong.

 

Charlie patted his knee as she looked out the window considering their options. “Well, there's no reason not to continue on. There’s either been a misunderstanding on our part or theirs. If it’s been on ours, maybe they’d be willing to let us stay on as their hired help. They’ve already offered to put you to work as a ranch hand. Perhaps I could offer my services as a nanny. They seem desperate to have a woman around for the child’s sake.”

 

“You don’t really think it will be that easy do you?” Danny asked, looking at his sister in disbelief.

 

Charlie shrugged. “What choice do we have? We can’t go home and we at least owe these men the money they paid to bring us here.”

 

“Would it really be so horrible, being married to two men?” Danny asked as he looked over at the pile of letters, picking them up as he put them back in order, thinking about what she had said.

 

“Danny!” Charlie exclaimed, her heart racing at the thought of sharing a bed with more than just one man.

 

“It’s something to think about, Charlie,” Danny replied, his brow knitted in concentration as he thought about it. “In the off-chance that someone did find us, you’d already be married. There’s no way that Mr. Strassuer could touch you then, and if he tried, you’d have not one, but two men willing to protect you. Look,” he said, holding out the letters, “we’ve got three days till we reach Butte and then another day of travel by stagecoach to reach Republic. Let’s figure out exactly what we know between now and then.”

 

Looking between the letters and her brother’s earnest face, Charlie sighed as she took the letters.

* * *

 

Using a pencil and paper they had gotten from a helpful porter, Charlie and Danny listed out what they knew, letter by letter.

 

The man with whom Danny had corresponded with was Miles. It was only after they had gone through all the letters that they realized a last name was never mentioned. He was in his late thirties, as was his “partner,” Bass. “They” had a son named Connor who was a year older than Charlie and a daughter, Sophia, who was two and whom they felt was beginning to suffer from the lack of a maternal figure in her life. Nothing was mentioned about her mother.  

 

They lived near Republic, Montana, a small town that had taken its name from their nearby ranch. The two men had moved there at the end of the war and they were considered the founding family. They were successful in raising both cattle and sheep and as Danny had pointed out for the third time, they were wealthy.  

 

That was the only personal information they were able to pry out of the, at times, ink smeared letters. Whoever had written the letters was not a patient man.

 

The usual questions had been asked about Charlie herself. Her looks, temperament and talents. The quality of her birth had also been inquired of, curious if she were from working stock or the élite.

“Probably for breeding purposes,” Charlie had groused as she read that line again. “I wonder if I should supply a pedigree?” she muttered with a frown.

 

Danny smirked at her grumbling. “It’s the frontier, Charlie. They have a right to be concerned about whether the pampered granddaughter of a Chicago doctor can hold up under the life that they live. They’ve obviously lost one, if not two wives already.”

 

“You know, he was your grandfather, too," she said pointing a finger at him.  "Why didn't you mention that our other grandfather was a lawyer?”

 

Danny shrugged. “It’s not like we knew him. Plus, Grandfather Porter taught you just as much as he did me. There’s no reason for Miles and Bass not to know that you had an unusual childhood, exposed to things other young women of your status have no clue about.”

 

Charlie huffed in his direction.

* * *

 

Arriving in Butte, Danny followed the directions given to them in the last letter and headed to the stagecoach office to pick up their tickets for the next departing stage to Republic. Once that was completed, they headed to the telegraph office to have word sent ahead to Republic that they had arrived in Butte and would be boarding the stagecoach the next morning. They were expected to arrive by early afternoon.

 

Finally, they found the hotel where a room was reserved for them in the event of an overnight stay. Entering the establishment, Danny sat the bags down next to the counter as he was greeted by a curly, blonde-haired lady with a British accent. “Good afternoon,” Danny replied. “I believe you have a reservation for Charlotte and Daniel Portman.”

 

“Oh,” the lady said, looking Charlie up and down with a smile, “So, you’re the bride of The Republic.”

 

Charlie stepped forward, her best socialite smile on her face, sticking her hand out for the woman to shake as she glanced at Danny. “Charlotte Portman. Just how is it you know who we are?”

 

The woman smiled larger if it were possible. “They’re going to have their hands full with you, aren’t they, Love? Miles came through here a month or two ago when he sent some cattle to market. Paid for the room then, telling me you’d be arriving about now.”

 

“Awfully confident I’d say yes, wasn’t he,” Charlie commented through gritted teeth.

 

The woman reached out to pat Charlie’s shoulder. “There’s not much that man doesn’t get once he’s put his mind to it. No need to get your feathers ruffled, Love. You never stood a chance.” Turning her back to them, she retrieved a key and handed it to Danny. “Up the stairs, last door to your left. Right next to the washroom. I’ll have some dinner sent up to you shortly.”

 

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Danny answered, tipping his hat under his sister’s withering stare. Gathering their bags, he ushered Charlie up the stairs.

* * *

 

Lying in bed later that night, Charlie stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

 

“I can hear you thinking,” Danny said softly, reaching out to hold her hand in the dark.

 

Charlie grasped his hand tightly. “I’m scared, Danny. I always knew that someday I’d be married, but never imagined it would happen like this.”

 

Danny rolled over to face her. “Do you remember what Grandmother Porter always used to tell us?”  

 

Rolling towards him, Charlie gave a faint smile as the image of her grandmother danced around the edges of her memory. “If she were here, she would say, ‘Charlotte, perhaps this is something that has to happen to put you on a path to something greater.”

 

Danny smiled. “She was never wrong.”

 

“No, she wasn’t, was she,” Charlie replied, squeezing his hand.

 

Leaning forward, Danny pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Try to get some sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

* * *

 

As the stagecoach came to a rattling stop, Charlie’s teeth bounced against each other, every muscle in her body screaming for release as she slowly unclenched them.

The trip from Butte had been miserably hot and dusty and her bottom ached from the bumpy roads they had traversed. She was convinced that the driver had hit some of them on purpose just to torture her. Letting the other travelers disembark first, Charlie took a moment to compose herself, pressing the back of her gloved hand to her damp brow. Once everyone else had disembarked, Danny scooted to the door.

 

“Ready?” he asked, prepared to stay on the coach and spirit them away if she said no.

 

Charlie flashed him a tired smile. “I’m ready.”

 

Stepping down from the coach to the dirt packed road, Danny held his hand out to his sister as he scanned his surroundings, looking for Miles. It was just as Charlie took his hand, putting her foot on the steps provided by the driver that he found him. Not by his looks, but simply by his actions. 

 

As Charlie straightened to her full height, a man leaning against a post a few feet away came to attention. Danny watched as he took off his hat, taking a moment to smooth his hair back before heading their way.

* * *

 

Miles Matheson pulled out his pocket watch with a frown, once again looking at the time. Not that the stage being late was a surprise, but it wasn’t everyday that you expected a bride on said stage.

 

A bride that your partner was not in the least bit happy about.

 

But, Miles was desperate, and desperate times called for desperate measures. It had been two years since Shelley’s death and Bass continued to pull away from them, slowly letting his grief eat him alive. Miles heart hurt thinking about the curly, dark-haired woman with warm chocolate eyes that had fit so seamlessly into their lives after living with Emma’s absence for so many years. 

Shelley’s unexpected passing during the birth of their daughter _had_ hurt him, but it hadn’t shattered him the way that Emma’s death had. It had taken time, but Miles had picked himself up and put himself back together for Bass and their family, eventually falling in love with Shelley as well. The night that Shelley died, Bass had shattered and nothing, not even their children had been enough to put him back together.    

 

Miles hoped that marrying again might bring Bass back to life. He scuffed the toe of his boot as he thought of a new woman doing what he hadn’t been able to, before pushing those thoughts aside. It didn’t matter if that’s what it took, as long as he came back to them. They’d found enough love in their hearts for both Emma and Shelly. They could make room for Charlotte as well.

 

The sound of horses broke through his thoughts as he leaned out, looking down the road. It was about time the damn thing got here. Reverend Saul would only keep for so long and he wanted to get back to the ranch before dark.

 

He stayed put as the coach came to an abrupt halt, wincing on behalf of the folks inside. A glance up top told him there was a new driver and a new driver meant a rough ride. Miles watched as a few folks disembarked, none of them matching the description of Charlotte, or her brother Daniel.

 

Grinding his teeth together at the thought of being taken advantage of, he was about to leave when a young, blonde-haired man suddenly emerged. Miles watched as he held his hand out to someone in the coach, while at the same time scanning the crowd. The boy was forgotten, however, as a woman, fitting the description of Charlotte Portman descended the steps to the road.

 

Taking off his hat, Miles ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face. Why the hell hadn’t he got a haircut while he was waiting? Just at that moment he felt the brother’s eyes land on him and Charlotte turn in his direction as he made his way towards them.

 

Stopping in front of them, he nodded his head before slipping his hat back on, holding out his hand in the brother’s direction. “You must be Daniel. I’m Miles.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Danny replied, shaking his hand, “please feel free to call me Danny.”

 

Miles gave the boy a nod before turning to Charlotte. When he took her hand in his, he swore a bolt of electricity shot down his arm straight to his groin. “Charlotte. What a pretty name,” he murmured. Ordinarily, Miles didn’t have a problem talking to women, but he’d never been so taken by a woman that he lost the ability to speak coherently.

 

The hem of her narrow skirt was laden with dust and not entirely appropriate for traveling, causing him to frown. Her jacket and blouse had been unbuttoned slightly to allow for the heat and he caught his gaze wandering to the slim column of her neck. Fighting to lift his gaze back to her eyes, he came nowhere near to succeeding as his gaze lingered on the plump bottom lip that she worried between her teeth. His gut twisted and he stifled a groan as his cock screamed for release.

 

Beautiful didn’t begin to describe her, but it was more than that. He was drawn to her in a way that he never had been with Emma and Shelly. It was almost instinctual. And while she put on a brave front, he saw the fear in her eyes as she glanced between him and her brother and he wanted to protect her from whatever it was that was chasing her.

 

Charlie worried her bottom lip as the man holding her hand inspected her from head to toe. His gaze lingered on the open buttons at her throat, causing her to bring her free hand up to toy with them uncomfortably. “Mister?”

 

Miles chuckled, releasing her hand as he took a step back. “No need to be so formal. Miles will do just fine.”

 

Charlie tilted her head. “Then you must feel free to call me Charlie.”

 

Miles raked her with his eyes once more. “Perhaps. Depending on the situation.”

 

Charlie went breathless at the implications of that statement, her stomach tight with anticipation as she pressed her hand over it keeping the butterflies at bay. She had never met anyone as ruggedly handsome as the man standing in front of her. With his dark hair and dark eyes, Charlie wondered if he wasn’t the devil himself as he towered over her, making the blood in her veins sing, demanding a response in return.

 

Danny cleared his throat discreetly, breaking the spell between the two as he hid a smile behind his fist.

 

“Um, your luggage?” Miles asked with a shake of his head, looking at Danny as he tried to break the hold Charlotte held over him.  

 

“It’s just these two bags,” Danny explained, picking up the worn carpet bags by his feet.

 

Frowning, Miles looked between the siblings. “Well, if there’s anything you think you might need before we leave town, speak up. Charlotte, If you’re handy with a needle, there’s some trunks in the loft with dresses and whatnot.”

 

“You’ve been more than generous, Miles, thank you. We’ll make do,” Charlie replied with a nod at Danny.

 

Miles took a deep breath, clapping his hands together. “I hate to rush things, but I’d like to get back to the ranch before dark, and I’ve got an antsy reverend at the church. We should probably get going.”

 

“Of course,” Charlie agreed as Miles stuck out his elbow. Smoothing her shaking hands down her dusty skirt, Charlie placed her hand in the crook of his arm as Danny grabbed their bags and followed behind.


	3. Chapter 3

As he escorted Charlie down the sidewalk, Miles kept his interactions with the townsfolk brief, reminding himself that they weren't being nosy, just friendly. Regardless, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when they approached the white clapboard building. Opening the church door, he guided Charlie inside, waiting for Danny to catch up with them.

 

“There you are!” Reverend Saul called out as he emerged from a room that Charlie assumed was his office. “Martha! Miles is here with his bride!”

 

Miles refrained from rolling his eyes at the elderly man. “Reverend, this is Miss Charlotte Portman and her brother, Daniel,” Miles introduced.

 

The Reverend shook their hands excitedly as he babbled on about receiving them as new members of the church, before his wife laid her hand on his shoulder, gently scolding him.

 

“Now hush, Saul and let me help Miss Portman freshen up. The poor thing looks absolutely wilted.”

 

Danny hid his snort of laughter behind a cough, as Miles pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

 

Charlie smiled at the older woman graciously. “Thank you, Ma’am. I would appreciate that very much.”

 

Taking her by the arm, Martha showed her into the Reverend's office, leaving her for a moment as she went to fetch a small wash basin and a cloth. Washing her face, Charlie did, indeed, feel refreshed. Releasing her plaits, she brushed her hair, leaving it hanging in gentle waves past her shoulders.

 

A soft gasp from the door caught her attention. Turning, she found Martha, hands covering her cheeks. “You look beautiful, my dear. I have just the thing for you. Stay right here,” she instructed Charlie excitedly.

 

The woman was back in a few moments carrying a hand full of wildflowers along with a floral crown made of the same flowers. “Several of the youngsters were here this morning making these for tomorrow's service. This blue one will be perfect with your dress.”

 

“Thank you, Martha,” Charlie said, as she took the crown perching it upon her head, much to the woman’s delight.

 

“Perfection,” Martha sighed and Charlie imagined that in her youth, Martha was prone to swooning.

 

Thanking her once again for her kindness, Charlie reminded the woman that they should probably hurry as Miles was anxious to be home.

 

Martha tittered behind her hand. “Of course he is, Sweetheart. Just look at you!” She exclaimed, shoving a bunch of wildflowers in Charlie’s hand.

* * *

 

“Oh, here they are now!” The Reverend exclaimed when he saw his wife guiding the bride towards them. “Aren’t you lovely,” he commented as Charlie came to a stop next to Miles.  

 

Miles reached out, pushing a strand of hair behind Charlie’s shoulder. “Yes, she is,” he agreed, causing Charlie to blush.

 

“Let's get started, shall we? Martha and Daniel can act as our witnesses,” the Reverend suggested.

 

“Please,” Miles replied, his voice turning husky as he took Charlie’s hand. The last time he’d spoken vows, he was eighteen years old and leaving to join the war. He hadn’t even had a wedding night, although he’d be the first to admit the three of them had jumped the gun on that particular detail.

 

Charlie was shaking as she grasped Miles hand. What had she let Danny talk her into? Was she doing the right thing? And if she were marrying two men, where was the other man?

 

“Wait!” she cried out, surprising everyone. “Bass? Where’s Bass?” she asked Miles.

 

Miles smoothed his free hand over her shoulder to calm her. _Shit._ He should have said something before or at least tried to explain how this all worked. “Bass is back at the ranch. It’s shearing season and one of us needs to be there. We’ll see him when we get home and get everything sorted then.”

 

Danny took a step closer. “Charlie?”

 

Turning to look at her brother, Charlie saw understanding in his eyes. She had a feeling he was as scared as she was.

 

Taking a deep breath, she gave him a tight smile. “It’s alright.”

 

Looking between Charlie and Miles, Danny nodded taking a step back.

 

“I’m so sorry for the interruption, Reverend,” Charlie apologized. “Please continue.”

 

The reverend gave her a fatherly smile. “You certainly wouldn’t be the first skittish bride that I’ve married. That’s why I’ve got the vows down to the bare bones, and in this case skipping some of those parts as well,” he said, looking down at his book as he cleared his throat loudly, leaving Charlie with a perplexed look upon her face.

 

“Miles, will you take this woman as your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?”

 

Miles tried to swallow, his throat suddenly dry as he gazed down at Charlie, who hadn’t taken her eyes off him, answering, “ I will,” with as much sincerity as his shaking innards would let him.

 

“Charlotte, will you take this man as your wedded husband? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?”

 

Watching Miles as they exchanged their vows, Charlie felt a sudden calmness flow through her. She believed that he was sincere in wanting to make this marriage work and that if the worst happened and Strausser somehow managed to find her and Danny, he would protect them. Of course Bass was an unknown factor, but Charlie was choosing to put her faith in Miles. Letting a smile bloom across her face, she answered. “I will.”  

 

“Do you have a ring?” the reverend asked Miles, who tore his eyes away from the angel in front of him to pat down his pockets, which quickly turned into a tirade of curses as he couldn’t find it, mixed with apologies to the reverend who was decidedly not amused by his language.  

 

Charlie had no choice but to cover her mouth at one colorful curse, as Danny choked back his laughter at his future brother-in-laws antics.

 

“Aha!” Miles nearly yelled, his relief at having found the ring evident as he held it up for all to see.

 

Charlie looked on in awe at the determined expression on his face as he took her hand once again, slipping the simple gold band on her finger.

 

The reverend gave an exasperated sigh. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

 

Miles didn’t have to be told twice.

 

Using his index finger, he tilted Charlie’s chin up as he slanted his head, pressing his lips against hers, his tongue sneaking out to swipe gently at her bottom lip and then he was gone, leaving her breathless as he gently sat her back on her feet.

 

“Congratulations!” Martha exclaimed as she rushed towards them, “Now, if you’ll all just come back to the office, we’ll get the certificates signed and you can be on your way.”

Still in a daze from Miles kiss, Charlie signed her name where Martha pointed. When Martha shooed her aside, Charlie removed her flower crown gathering her hair up to braid. She had just decided to forgo putting back on her hat and gloves when she heard a clatter.

 

Looking over at the desk, Danny stood staring down at the marriage licence as if he had seen a ghost. “Danny?” she called out, taking a step forward.

 

“I dropped the pen,” Danny explained with a weak smile.

 

“No harm done!” Martha assured him as she placed another in his hand, cleaning up the spilled ink.

 

Danny thanked her as he hastily scribbled his name on the paper.

 

“There we are,” Martha said, taking the paper away from Danny, blowing on it for a few seconds before folding it and handing it to Miles. “All done.”

 

“Thank you, Martha,” Miles replied tucking the paper into his vest as he shook the reverend’s hand. “Appreciate your time, Reverend.”

 

Picking up one of the carpet bags, he herded Charlie and Danny out of the church.

 

Charlie’s throaty laughter when they stepped outside the church shot straight to his dick. If she kept it up, he’d hike that skirt of hers up and fuck her right there against the wagon in front of God and the rest of the town, who were of course, conveniently surrounding said wagon which was now covered in flowers, ribbons and a plethora of other items he didn‘t recognize.

 

Walking briskly towards the wagon with Charlie in tow, Miles smiled and nodded his head thanking all the folks who lined the sidewalk. “We’ll be at the church social next month, just like always and you’ll have a chance to meet her then,” Miles assured them, helping Charlie up onto the wagon seat.

 

Climbing in back, Danny found a seat as Miles grabbed the reins, releasing the brake, waving goodbye to the crowd.

 

Casting a few amused glances in her husband’s direction, Charlie waited till they were out-of-town before she spoke up. “So, Miles, tell me where we’re going.”

 

“We’re going home. To The Republic,” Miles replied, the pride evident in his voice. “We mostly raise sheep, cattle and horses, but we also have chickens and pigs. We grow most of our own food, but do plenty of business in town. At one time, we knew most everyone there.”

 

“So I noticed,” Charlie commented, laughing again.

 

Miles didn’t think he’d ever heard anything prettier.

 

Looking down at her hand, Charlie twisted the gold band that now sat on her finger. “Thank you, for this,” she said softly, holding up her hand so he would know what she was speaking of.

 

Miles shrugged, shifting in his seat. ‘You're a married woman now and married women need things from their husbands.”

 

Charlie watched as he turned his attention to the horses, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. Turning to check on Danny, she suddenly grew concerned. He looked absolutely peaked. “Are you feeling alright, Danny?” she asked, turning on the bench to get a better look at him.

 

“I’m fine, just tired. Neither of us got much sleep last night.”

 

Charlie nodded in understanding. She had tossed and turned for hours, only to end up on that horrible stagecoach. Just thinking about it made her shift her position, certain that her bottom was bruised from the rough ride.

 

Miles caught her movements from the corner of his eye. “You’ve been traveling almost a week now. That’ll tucker anybody out. A full belly, a nice soak and a good night’s sleep will cure what ails you,” he commented, making sure his words carried back to Danny as he snapped the horses into a trot. “Settle back and relax. I’ll have us home in no time.”

* * *

 

“Here we are,” Miles said proudly, slowing the wagon to a stop.

 

Looking down upon the valley that stretched out before them, Charlie’s mouth fell open as her eyes scanned the landscape in front of her. “It’s beautiful, Miles. Is it all yours?”

 

“Yup. Far as the eye can see and further.” Clucking to the horses, he got them moving again. “Our family has been here for twenty years now. Emma built it from the ground up.”

 

Charlie looked at him sharply as he gave a tortured laugh. “I don’t know what the hell Bass and I thought we were doing sending a pregnant woman out here on her own.”

 

“Where did you live before?” she asked softly.

 

Miles glanced over at her. “Chicago. Just like you.”

 

“Why didn’t you go back there after the war?”

 

Miles waved his hand at their surroundings. “Would you?”

 

“No, I don’t think I would,” she answered, watching as horses in a fenced pasture trotted beside them, holding their heads high as they neighed loudly to the horses pulling the wagon.

 

As the large house in the distance came steadily into view, Charlie could see colorful curtains hanging from numerous windows that looked out over the covered porch. “It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed as Miles pulled the wagon to a stop.

 

In the back, Danny slowly stood, working the kinks out of his back as Miles jumped down and circled the wagon.

 

“Welcome home, Charlotte,” Miles said, reaching up to wrap his hands around her waist.

 

Charlie grasped his shoulders as he swung her to the ground, looking up at him with a smile as he tilted his head down to speak to her.

 

“Charlotte, listen, it’s about Bass. He wasn’t fully on board with my plan for us to remarry. Just be yourself and give him time and I know he’ll come around, okay?”

 

Charlie took a deep breath as she reached out to lay her palms against his chest. “Maybe later you can explain to me how all of this is supposed to work?”

 

“I’ll do one better and show you,” he whispered, running his knuckles down her cheek, watching as her skin pinked from his words.

 

With a squeeze of her hand, Miles turned towards the house leaving her frozen in place by the coldest blue eyes she had ever encountered.   

 

As light as Miles was dark, the thin cotton shirt he was wearing strained against his biceps as he crossed his arms over his chest. Charlie followed the buttons of his shirt to the open vee of his collar, taking notice of the tanned skin below. Continuing her inspection, her gaze traveled up his corded throat, covered in scruff like his face, landing once again on his frigid eyes.

 

The look between them was broken when Miles reappeared with a child in his arms and a young man by his side. “Charlotte, this my son Connor and my daughter Sophia.”

 

“Pretty,” Connor said, looking her over, “but I’m not calling her Mother.”

 

“Well, I should certainly hope not,” Charlie said with a blinding smile as she held her hand out, “how about calling me Charlie instead?”

 

Connor flashed a matching smile as he took her hand, pulling it to his mouth to press a lingering kiss against her knuckles. “That I can do, Charlie.”

 

“Alright,” Miles grumbled, nudging Connor with his shoulder, “go get your own. This one belongs to me and your Dad.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Conner mumbled under his breath as he let go of Charlie’s hand.

 

A grunt was Miles’ only reply. “This is Danny, Charlotte’s brother. After supper, take him out to the bunkhouse and help him get settled in. In the meantime, show him where he can clean up.”

 

“Sure thing, old man,” Connor replied with a wink at Charlie who gave an unladylike snort.

 

Grabbing his bag, Danny pressed a kiss to his sister’s cheek.

 

“Go on, I’ll take care of her,” Miles said reassuring the young man.

 

With the boys gone, Charlie turned her attention to the toddler in Miles arms. Blessed with a riot of curls, her eyes were the same gorgeous brown as her father and brother. “So, this is Sophia,” Charlie said with a soft smile as the little girl reached for her. “May I?” she asked Miles.

 

“Of course.”

 

Taking the girl from him, Charlie laughed at the inquisitive child,  indulging Sophia’s interest in the buttons and trim on her dress, talking to her like an adult instead of a baby.

 

Pleased with their interaction, Miles flashed a grin at Bass who continued to stand his ground on the porch, a scowl entrenched on his face.

 

When the sound of voices reached her ears, Charlie looked up from showing Sophia the flowers that the townspeople had tied to the wagon to discover more than a dozen men headed towards them.

 

“Ranch hands,” Miles offered with a shrug.

 

Charlie watched as they were slowly surrounded by men in all stages of dress. Gathering Sophia close to her, she took a step backwards, bumping into the wagon.

 

For whatever reason, this got Bass’ attention. He stomped down the stairs, angrier than a bull seeing red, waving his hands at the men. “You got your look, now go on! You can’t tell me you aren’t hungry after a day of shearing.”  

 

As he moved to stand in front of her, Charlie glanced up at him from under her lashes, licking her lips nervously at the angry expression on his face as he took Sophia away from her.

 

Looking down his nose at her, Bass barked out, “Miles, introduce her to Jeremy so that we can see to our own supper.”

 

Turning on his booted heel, he stomped back up the porch and into the house.

 

Miles huffed disgustedly in Bass direction before holding out his hand for Charlie to take. “Charlotte, this is our ranch foreman, Jeremy Baker. He fought with Bass and I during the war and somehow, we’ve never managed to lose him.”

 

Taking Miles hand, Charlie nodded politely. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Baker.”

 

“My pleasure, Ma’am, welcome to the family. You’re one of us now. No one here will hurt you and they’ll die before they let anyone try.”

 

Charlie’s eyes flew to Jeremy’s, finding nothing but understanding and sympathy. “Thank you, Mr. Baker. I appreciate that.”

 

“I best be seeing to the men,” he replied with a tip of his hat.

* * *

 

As every ounce of his blood pooled in his groin, Bass stomped inside the house. When he’d locked gazes with Charlotte, he’d been besieged with feelings he hadn’t had in years. Protectiveness, possessiveness and lust leading the pack.

 

He didn’t know if it was possible for him to love someone the way that he had Emma and Shelly and he was livid that Miles had made this decision without him.

 

Setting Sophia down with her toys, Bass went about the business of getting food on the table and it wasn’t long before Connor and Miles brought Danny and Charlotte into the house. Connor immediately went to work helping his Dad while Miles gathered up Sophia, setting her in her highchair.

 

As they settled down at the table, Miles glanced between Bass, who was staring at Charlie, and Charlie, who was trying not to squirm under his scrutiny.  “Since he can’t seem to find his manners, let me do it for him. Charlotte, this is Bass. Bass, may I introduce Charlotte. Our new bride.”

 

Bass glared at Miles before looking back at Charlie, his face a blank mask. “Hello, Charlotte. Welcome to our family.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Bass. You have a lovely home,” Charlie replied, falling back on years of training. After all, what did one say to a husband that wasn’t interested in having a wife?

 

“Let's eat,” Connor said with a clap of his hands, breaking the awkward silence around the table. Soon, he and Miles were engrossed in a conversation about the day's activities, punctuated by the occasional grunt from Bass, when he was directly spoken to.  

 

Charlie sat quietly in her chair, not really tasting her food, as the same feeling of panic that had overcome her in the church started crawling back up her spine.

 

Miles must have called her name several times, because when she finally answered him, everyone at the table was staring at her. “Breathe, Charlie.”

 

Charlie sucked in a breath, copying his motions.

 

Ignoring everyone else, Miles kept his eyes on Charlie as he pushed away from the table. “Let me show you something.”

 

Laying her napkin on the table, Charlie stood, avoiding everyone’s eyes as she took his hand.

 

Guiding her out of the dining room, Miles led her down a hallway, pushing open the door he had stopped in front of.  “I promised you a bath.”

 

The corner of Charlie’s mouth lifted as she looked in the room and then up at her husband as he stood there grinning. “An indoor water closet? Does it work off of a gravity system and boiler?” she asked, her curiosity peaked as she ventured into the room, inspecting the equipment.  

 

“As a matter of fact. How would you know about that?” He asked, leaning against the door frame.

 

Charlie shrugged. “My parents were scientists. Inventors, if you will. I know about a great many number of things.”

 

Miles smirked as he murmured, “I bet you do,” under his breath. “Well, right now, it’s all yours.”

 

Charlie turned pink unable to look at his face. “We left so quickly that I wasn’t able to pack a gown or robe and Danny’s been helping me with my clothing…”

 

“Come with me,” Miles said gruffly, leading her further down the hall.  

* * *

 

Standing in the middle of “their” bedroom, Charlie twisted her hands together as Miles rummaged through a wardrobe against the opposite wall.

 

He finally emerged with a simple, floor-length gown and cotton robe. “It was Emma’s,” he explained, laying it on the bed. “There’s some of her things upstairs as well. She was a bit taller than you, but I think you’ll appreciate the functionality of her wardrobe.” Clearing his throat, he motioned towards her jacket. “What exactly is it that you need help with?”

 

“My corset,” Charlie replied, not making eye contact with him as she turned her back to him. As she unbuttoned her jacket, his hands suddenly appeared to help her remove the item.

 

Charlie watched as he tossed it on the impossibly big bed, jumping when his mouth slid up along her jaw. His teeth nipped at the tender shell of her ear, his breath, hot against her neck. A breathy moan escaped her mouth as he began unbuttoning her blouse at a torturous pace.

 

Dragging the blouse off her body, Miles tossed it aside with her jacket. Taking a step forward, he placed a hand on the front of her corset, just under her covered breasts, while the fingers of his other hand traced the waistband of her skirt. Unable to resist the temptation, his lips brush across the creamy smooth skin of her shoulder as he unfastened her skirt letting it fall to the ground.

 

Miles could feel her trembling under his touch as he took his time with the laces on her corset, letting it fall to the floor with her skirt. Turning her towards him, he captured her face in his hands, attacking her mouth hungrily, his cock rising to press against her belly as she eagerly returned his attentions.

 

Breaking the kiss, Miles rested his forehead against hers for a moment as he licked at his lips, the thought of tasting more than just her mouth nearly overwhelming him.

 

“I’ll be out there when you finish,” he managed to say just before he bolted.

 

With a ragged gasp, Charlie pressed a hand to her chest as she staggered backwards to the chest at the end of the bed, her trembling legs no longer able to support her.

* * *

 

“Where are you going?” Bass inquired when Miles walked quickly through the kitchen, the bulge in the front of his pants evident to anyone who crossed his path.

 

“Down to the stream to wash up,” he ground out, jerking the back door open, “I’ll be back before she’s finished.”

  
Bass stood staring after him, long after he was gone.

 

  



	4. Chapter 4

Dressed in nothing but the robe that Miles had given her, Charlie followed his voice down the hall to the living room.  

 

Bass, who was leaning against the mantle, went stiff when he saw her, tossing his cheroot into the fireplace.

 

Reading to a sleepy Sophia, Miles paused mid sentence to look up at his partner, following his gaze to their wife.

 

Bass made his way over to Miles, taking the toddler from him. “You go ahead. I’ll put Sophie to bed and head out to the bunkhouse to check on the boys,” he said softly so as not to startle their daughter.

 

Standing from his chair, Miles laid his hand on Bass’ arm. “Bass, I’m not going to kick you out of your own bed. We’ll sleep in the spare if you don’t want to join us.”

 

For a moment, looking over at Charlotte, Bass was jealous of Miles and the night ahead of him. “No,” he said, looking back at Miles. “It’s her wedding night. That’s the bed she belongs in.”

 

“And you belong in it with us,” Miles whispered harshly, searching Bass’ face, trying to get something, anything, out of him. When he refused to respond, Miles dropped his hand with a shake of his head.

 

Holding his sleeping daughter in his arms, Bass watched from where he stood as Miles took Charlie by the hand, leading her down the hall to their room, the door shutting softly behind them.

* * *

 

Connor lay on his bed in the bunkhouse watching as Danny unpacked his few belongings, stowing them away next to his. Connor liked the kid and they had hit it off pretty well. He also liked his sister. She was a feisty thing and he thought just maybe she’d be the one to make his Dad feel again.

 

“Hey, Connor, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“You’re from Chicago, right?”

 

“Me?” Connor questioned. “Nah. I was born and raised right here. My folks, though, they’re all from Chicago. My dad’s sent my mom out here hours after they were married, just before they marched off to war. She was already expecting me at the time.”

 

“Do they have any family back there?”

 

Connor shrugged. “Yeah, I think there’s a couple of Aunts, an Uncle, grandparents. Dad said they were all disowned when their parents found out about me.”

 

“And your last name is Matheson?”

 

“Matheson-Monroe actually. After both of my dads. Miles Matheson and Bass Monroe. How did you not know this?” Connor asked, vaguely amused by the conversation.

 

“Somehow, when we were exchanging letters, Miles never once mentioned his last name. I just happened to get a glimpse of it today when I was signing the marriage certificate.”

 

“That sounds like Dad,” Connor said with a smirk as he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “So? You’d rather Charlie had Monroe as a last name?”

 

Walking between the beds, Danny sat down across from Connor, his hands gripping the bed frame as he looked at the floor. “Charlie and I are from Chicago, but our last name isn’t Portman.”

 

“You lied to my dad? Why?” Connor asked, intrigued by the turn of events.

 

Danny sighed. ““We were in trouble and couldn’t take a chance anyone knew who we really were if someone came looking for us.”

 

Connor tilted his head. “And just who are you, really?”

 

“Charlie and Danny Matheson.”

 

Connor scoffed. “I’m sure it’s just a coincidence, it’s a fairly common name.”

 

“Really?” Danny asked dryly, “Just how many Matheson’s do you know?”

 

Connor thought about that for a minute. “Good point. So, you think you’re related to us how?”

 

“Well, your dad’s are around the same age as mine. What if Miles and my dad were brothers?”

 

“That would make you and Charlie my cousins and Dad your Uncle. Oh! Holy crap!” Connor exclaimed not hearing the footsteps from behind.

 

“Boy’s, how's it going out here? You getting all settled in, Daniel?” Bass asked.

 

“Yes, sir,” Danny answered, jumping to his feet, causing Bass to chuckle.

 

Bass stuck out his hand. “Bass is fine.”

 

“Thanks and it’s Danny.”

 

Bass nodded. “Well, I let you get to it. Don’t stay up too late. We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

“Hey, Dad?” Connor called out, catching him just as he turned away.

 

“Yes?” Bass asked, turning to his son.

 

“Danny and I were just talking about Chicago. Don’t you and Dad have some brothers and sisters there?”

 

A soft smile crossed Bass’ face as he thought about his sisters. “Angela and Cynthia, my baby sisters, and Ben, Miles’ older brother. Sleep good you two,” Bass said, making his way down the aisle, speaking to some of the other men on his way out.

 

Danny sunk to the bed in shock as Connor burst out laughing. “Connor, we have to tell them.”

 

“We’re not telling them a thing,” Connor replied, sucking in a deep breath as he got his laughter under control.

 

“But Connor, he’s our Uncle,” Danny whispered in protest, leaning towards the older boy.

 

“Danny, after tonight, she won’t care that he’s her Uncle. I Promise.”  

* * *

 

Shutting the door behind him, Miles let go of Charlie’s hand pointing towards the bed. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll put my things away and join you.

 

Walking to the far side of the bed, Charlie pulled back the quilts, taking a quick peek at Miles, who had his back turned to her as he began to remove his shirt. Taking a deep breath, Charlie removed her robe laying it on the chest at the foot of the bed along with the unused gown. Climbing between the cool sheets, she tugged them up to her neck.

 

She watched as he undressed, biting her lip at the sight of his bare backside when he dropped his pants, admiring his long, lean lines. When he turned to pad in her direction, her eyes flew to the ceiling, the sight of his cock leaving her breathless as the bed dipped under his weight.

 

Rolling to his side, Miles propped his head up on an elbow. “You’re killing me, Charlie.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’ve never done this before.”

 

Biting back a chuckle at the obviousness of that statement, Miles reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing across her cheek. “How about you do me a favor and meet me in the middle?” he asked as his tongue rolled over his lips. “Can you do that?”

 

With a nod, she scooted in his direction. Rolling to face him, she inhaled sharply as her bare breasts brushed against his hair covered chest.

 

Reaching out to smooth his hand over her bare shoulder, Miles pushed the sheet down her arm, the calloused skin of his hand igniting her senses.

 

No one had ever touched her like this before and Charlie's head spun as his heady heat surrounded her.  

 

Taking her hand, Miles pressed it up against his chest, waiting to see what she would do. He watched as she bit her lip, letting her eyes dart up to his before copying his actions.

 

A hand flitted lightly over his shoulder before finding it’s way back to his chest, her fingers tangling in the hair there, her nipples turning into stiff peaks as he pressed against her.

 

Hovering over her, Miles got steadily closer until he had her on her back. Nipping at her lips, his tongue darted out to soothe the stings as his hands slid up and down her thighs.

 

When his fingers grazed the damp curls between her thighs, he mumbled a curse and deepened their kiss. Slipping his hand between her thighs, he stroked two fingers against her slit swirling them through her wet heat.

 

A deep moan tore from Miles throat as an equally aroused whimper escaped Charlie's lips when the tips of his fingers pressed against her entrance.

 

Pulling his hand away, Miles brought his fingers up to trace her lips, leaning his forehead against hers, his breath ragged. “Are you sure, Charlie? We can wait, we don’t have to do this tonight.”

As Miles traced her lips, his fingers still slick with her wetness, the tip of her tongue snaked across her bottom lip, tasting herself for the first time. “I don’t want to wait,” she whispered, snaking a hand into his hair, pulling his mouth down to hers.

 

Stroking her thighs apart, Miles broke the kiss, sucking in a breath. “Don’t be afraid,” he murmured against her lips. His jaw was tight and his eyes hooded as he dipped a finger inside her, before sliding back up to the tiny nub of nerves at the top.

 

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Charlie whimpered, her breath hot and damp against his throat when he slid two fingers inside, stretching her as he scissored his fingers. Hissing at the burning sensation, she tilted her hips to get closer.

 

Miles nuzzled at the frantic pulse in her neck before moving down to draw a turgid nipple into his mouth.

 

“Miles,” Charlie moaned as he shifted to the other breast, his stubble leaving red marks against her tender skin. “Miles, please,” she begged, bucking her hips up against the hard thigh between her legs.

 

“I know, baby, I know,” he crooned, pushing her legs farther apart as he rose up over her, lining up his cock with her tight entrance. “I’m sorry, Charlotte,” he said with a harsh whisper, breaching her with one stroke.  

 

Charlie sucked in a breath, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her eyes flying open in surprise.

 

“Are you alright, did I hurt you, do I need to stop?” Miles asked through clenched teeth as her tight walls milked his cock.

 

“Please don't stop! I’m fine, it barely hurt,” She breathed, looking up at him in wonder.

 

Keeping his eyes on her face, Miles began to move. “So fucking tight, Charlie,” he murmured as his cock plunged in and out of her body. He captured her whimpers with his mouth as her legs wrapped around him, meeting him stroke for stroke.

 

Grinning down at her, Miles wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over so that she lay on top of him. “Ride me, Charlie.”

 

“What...I don’t...how?” She asked, already drawing her knees up to his hips. Pushing her up, he placed her hands on his chest as he grasped her plump ass, showing her what to do.

 

She was a fast learner, quickly finding a rhythm to suit her, leaving his hands free to slip down between them, stroking her clit, not stopping until she came crying out his name. Pulling her down towards him, Miles pulled out of her slick pussy, coming all over her ass with a muffled roar.

 

Outside the door, Bass slid down the wall, bringing a bottle of whiskey to his lips.

* * *

 

Waking to an empty bed the next morning, Miles stumbled out to the dining room.

 

There he found Charlie, dressed in some of Emma’s old clothes, having a stare down with Bass as Sophia ate her breakfast.

 

“Morning,” he said, pouring himself a cup before pressing a kiss atop Sophia's head and dropping into the chair next to Charlie. Tugging at her sleeve, he drug her attention away from Bass. “I see you found some things.”

 

Charlie nodded, giving him a smile as she ran a hand down the front of the corset type vest and matching skirt. “I understand your comment about functionality, now.”

 

“What about last night? Are you okay?” He asked softly, bringing her hand to his mouth.

 

Charlie licked her lips as color bloomed unrestrained on her cheeks, mentally using a few of the curse words she had heard him utter yesterday during their wedding.  

 

“Tender and sore, but I’ll live,” she finally replied, watching his eyes turn so dark they appeared black. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the skin just below her jaw. Charlie shivered, reaching up to palm his stubbled cheek.

 

Placing one last kiss at the corner of her mouth, Miles sat back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee as he turned his attention to Bass. “Why are you still here? Figured you’d be down at the barn overseeing.”

 

“Connor and Jeremy can handle it,” Bass said, setting his cup down.

 

Charlie snorted as she raised a brow turning to Miles, “I believe what Bass meant to say was that there was no way in hell he was trusting the care and well-being of his daughter to a complete stranger, even if she is his wife.”

 

Miles threw his head back with a groan. “Please tell me you did not say that.”

 

“I did not!” Bass said hotly with an accusing glare at Charlie before turning to Miles,“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t thinking it though.”  

 

Miles wiped a hand down his face. “Charlie, would you please take Sophia and get her dressed to go outside?”

 

“Of course. I’d be happy to,” Charlie replied sweetly in Bass’ direction, causing Miles’ eyes to pop at the sass in her voice. “Perhaps in the meantime, you can find our husband another bottle. The one lying in the hall outside our bedroom door is empty."

 

Miles stifled another groan. “Please wait for me in our room when you’re done,” Miles requested as she lifted Sophia from her chair and carried her out of the room.

 

Miles kept his eyes on the place where she had disappeared for a moment before turning back to Bass. “She’s a lot like Emma,” he said, fiddling with his coffee cup. “An adventurous spirit with a spine of steel, but I guarantee I’ll find her in tears, wondering just what in the hell she ever did to you.”

 

Bass looked away, his jaw tightly clenched.

 

“She’s a good girl, Bass and she’s willing to make this work, but you gotta meet her halfway.”

 

Pushing his chair back, Bass rose to his feet. “I’m hearing you, Miles, I really am,” he said, walking over to retrieve his hat off a hook near the door.

 

Miles looked at him sadly. “I'm not saying it’ll be easy, you just have to give it a chance.”

 

Flipping his hat on his head, Bass walked out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this, I'd love to hear why :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @romeokijai for her help on this chapter.

Charlie was sitting on the bed playing with Sophia, when Miles entered their bedroom.  

 

Shutting the door silently behind him, he crossed the room, sitting on the bed so that he could reach both girls.

 

Sophia played happily with a carved animal, while Charlie fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

 

“This isn’t going to work if he can’t even trust me with your daughter,” Charlie blurted out.

 

Miles reached out to cup her cheek. “I need your help, Charlie. I need you to help me bring Bass back to life. Ever since Shelley died, he just hasn’t been himself. God knows I’ve tried, but he just keeps pushing me away. We need you, Charlie. Both of us do,” he finished with a whisper, threading his fingers through her hair as he cupped the back of her head. Leaning in, he gave her nose a small nuzzle before pressing his lips against hers.

 

“Will you give him a chance, for me?” Miles asked with a lick of his lips when they parted.

 

With a sigh, Charlie rested her forehead against his. “Of course I will.”

 

Lifting Sophia in his arms, he took Charlie by the hand and led her outside, taking his time as they wandered about the farm. Occasionally, Charlie would catch a glimpse of Bass watching them from the corrals behind the barn, but, if Miles saw him, he said nothing.

* * *

 

When Bass walked out of the house that morning, he tried to remember Emma's eyes and then Shelly’s. One blue, one brown, mere whispers at this point, angry at himself and time for forgetting.

 

And then, while helping in the corrals, he had spotted Charlotte walking with Miles and Sophia, blending in so seamlessly that it was like it was meant to be. Just like how it had been with Shelly.

 

By the time Miles finally led Charlie and Sophia to the edge of the barn to watch the shearing, Bass was hot, sweaty and his dick hard enough to hammer nails with, which pissed him off to no end. The damn thing hadn’t so much as twitched in a woman’s direction since they'd lost Shelly, but the sound of Charlotte's throaty laugh as it drifted through on the breeze had his imagination running wild.

 

Closing his eyes, he could hear her husky voice moaning his name while he licked her pussy. The very thought had him groaning loud enough that Connor looked at him in concern.

 

He couldn’t deny that she was beautiful and that plump little ass made him want to sink more than his teeth into her.

 

With a growl at Connor and anyone else standing nearby, Bass shouldered his way into the organized chaos and threw himself into the shearing, hoping that the physicality of it would tire him out enough to sleep.

* * *

 

“Did your mother cook?” Charlie asked Connor that afternoon as he slumped back in his chair, having inhaled the dinner she had made for them.

 

His movements stilled for a moment as he flicked a look in his dad’s directions. Miles sat idly in his chair, playing with the ends of Charlie’s hair while Bass kept his attention on Sophia.

 

Wiping his mouth, Connor took a drink before answering. “She did. It’s the first time since she died that I’ve had anything that’s come close to it.”

 

Miles looked at him with a smile on his face, the kind of smile that one gets when they remember something special.

 

“Emma was a great cook,” Miles said, agreeing with his son. “I can’t say she was the whirlwind you are though,” he chuckled, tugging on Charlie’s braid.

 

“May I ask what happened?” Charlie asked, looking between the two.

 

Miles glanced at Bass from under his lashes as he took Charlie's hand in his. “Emma, Connor's mother, died of Influenza the winter after his ninth birthday. Shelly, our second wife, died giving birth to Sophia. They were both wonderful women.”

 

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Bass looked towards her, bracing herself for yet another harsh comment from him.  “Connor’s right. Lunch was excellent, Charlotte. Thank you.” Pushing away from the table, he picked up Sophia and carried her towards the washroom causing Connor to stop in his tracks, throwing a look at Miles as Charlie stared after him.

 

“Is everything okay?” Charlie asked Miles when they were left alone in the dining room, gathering up the last of the dirty dishes.

 

“One day and you’ve already got him doing something he’s never done. I’d say that’s more than okay,” Miles said, flashing her a grin on his way to the kitchen.

 

Charlie stared after him with a puzzled expression before gathering up the last of the utensils. Those dishes weren’t going to wash themselves, and Bass wasn’t going anywhere.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Miles decided it was time for her first trip to town. “We’ll have lunch and do some shopping,” he told her the night before as they lay wrapped around each other.

 

The next morning when Miles was helping her up on the wagon seat, Bass appeared by his side.

 

Bass’ compliment two weeks earlier seemed to break the ice between he and Charlie, encouraging Miles to look for any excuse to get them talking, and, if nothing else, they were silently bonding over his blatant manipulations.

 

“Mind if I tag along?” he asked Miles, turning to look up at Charlie. “I need to pick up a few things myself, plus, our marriage tends to be the worst kept secret in the county.  The townsfolk won’t leave you alone for a second if Miles and I aren't both there,” Bass explained as he fiddled with the hat he was holding.

 

Miles looked him up and down with a shake of his head, hooking his foot on a rung. “I don’t know. What do you think, Charlotte? Should we let him come along?” he asked, as Bass huffed, swatting at him with his hat, only to have Miles grab his arm and pull him close. “I mean he is awfully pretty.”

 

“Asshole,” Bass muttered, shoving away from Miles even as a smile played around his lips.

 

Charlie chuckled at her husbands’ as she slid over on the seat.  “Of course he can come.”

* * *

 

The last stop of the day was at the butcher shop. Charlie and Danny opted to remain on the sidewalk enjoying the light breeze while Bass and Miles ducked inside to speak to the shopkeep.

 

Martha, who was across the road, waved her handkerchief excitedly upon seeing them.  “Mrs. Matheson! Mrs. Matheson!” She shouted as she trotted across the dusty main street that separated them, causing Charlie’s head to spin around, searching for the voice. “Mrs. Matheson,” Martha exclaimed again as she reached them, gasping for breath. “It’s so good to see you again!” The woman beamed.

 

“Mrs. Matheson?” Charlie questioned with a croak, throwing a terrified look at her brother who looked as guilty as the day he had cut off her pigtails.

 

“Well, you are married now so that makes you a Matheson. Or Matheson-Monroe as the case may be,” she whispered conspiratorially, looking back and forth between the siblings.

 

“Martha, forgive me for being rude, but I need to discuss something privately with my brother. Would you mind excusing us?”

 

“Of course not, dear! I hope to see you again soon!” She said with a wave, trotting her way back across the street.

 

After the woman was gone, Charlie turned to her brother. “Mrs. Matheson? Do you know something I don’t?” She asked, her face looking like a thundercloud as he held his hands out in front of him.

 

“I didn’t know until it was too late, Charlie, I promise!” Danny said, backing away from her.

 

“Didn’t know what, Danny?” Charlie asked, slowly pursuing him.

 

“That Miles is our Uncle,” he blurted out, his eyes wide as saucers in the wake of his sister's wrath.

 

“What!” Charlie screeched, grabbing his shirt as she pulled him towards her. “What do you mean he’s our Uncle?”

 

“Connor and I figured it out the day you got married. Miles is Father’s brother,”  Danny explained with a grimace as she pushed him away.

 

“And you didn’t think this was something you should tell me?” She yelled, as they began to draw a crowd.

 

“Connor said it wouldn’t make a difference.”

 

“Connor said!” Charlie ranted as she moved towards him once again. “Let's see what Connor says about this!” She screamed as she swung her fist, knocking him to the ground before jumping on top of him.

 

Inside the store, Hank, the butcher, watched a pretty little woman wrestling with a young man on the ground outside his door. “Um, say, Miles, that wouldn’t by chance be your wife would it?” he asked as he interrupted the men. 

 

“What the hell!” Miles exclaimed, turning to see Charlie taking another swing at her brother.

 

Reaching her first, Bass grabbed Charlie around the waist, dragging her off her brother.

 

“Let me go!” She screamed, trying to get away as Miles helped Danny to his feet.

 

“Calm down, Charlie!” Bass exclaimed, getting a better grip on her.

 

Nodding towards Miles, who was tending to a visibly upset Danny, Bass drug a struggling Charlie down the sidewalk, past all the bystanders, pushing her into the next alley they came across.

 

Letting her go this time when she pulled away, Bass crossed his arms over his chest, taking in her disheveled appearance as she stalked back and forth mumbling to herself.  “You wanna tell me what that was all about?”

 

Throwing her hands on her hips, Charlie spun around to face him, spitting out,  “I just found out that I’ve been fucking my Uncle and Danny and Connor have known the entire time!”

 

“Excuse me?”  Bass asked looking at her like she’d lost her mind.

 

Charlie closed her eyes, struggling to keep her emotions under control. “Our last name isn’t Portman. It’s Matheson. My father's name was Benjamin.”

 

Opening her eyes, she saw Bass stagger back a few steps, a look of horrored disbelief on his face as her’s began to crumble.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Bass whispered, wiping a hand over his face just as Miles appeared, his voice unsteady.

 

“Charlie?”

 

Closing her eyes to the anguish she heard in his voice, Charlie took a deep breath before straightening her spine and running her hand over her hair as she made her way to the entrance of the alley. “I’d like to go home now, please,” she said, not looking at either of her husbands, her cheeks flaming red in mortification.

 

Bass grabbed Miles’ arm, shaking his head as Miles opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Of course,” Bass said, coming up alongside her, placing a hand on her elbow.

 

Shaking it off, she left them to follow her.

 

When they arrived at the wagon, she let the tailgate down and climbed in back, glaring at Danny when he approached her.

 

Turning on his heel, he approached Miles. “Mind if ride up front? I think she wants to be alone.”

 

Miles stuck his hand out to help him up. “Come on. You can start from the beginning this time and tell us the whole story.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I flew by the seat of my pants and didn't have Romeo edit and it's incredibly late to boot. Leave me a review if for no other reason than to correct my terrible grammar. (I have an ongoing love affair with comma's and mixing my tenses. But hey, we all have our kinks, don't we. :D)

Hot tears tracked down Charlie’s face as she listened to Danny tell Miles and Bass about their father's death, their mother’s treachery and the lengths he had gone to in order to protect his older sister. 

 

When Bass nearly fell off the wagon laughing over Miles’ outrage when he found out it was Danny he had corresponded with, Charlie couldn’t blame him. 

 

Raking a hand through her unbound hair, she closed her eyes as she pressed a hand against her stomach hoping to dispel the nausea that had settled there ever since Martha had call her Mrs. Matheson-Monroe. 

 

She had agreed to marry two men and so be it, she’d made her bed. But her Uncle? How was she supposed to face him again. They’d married. They’d made love. They’d done things that even now made her body ache for his touch. 

 

She’d fallen in love with her own Uncle and if the look on Bass’ face was any indication, he’d been horrified at the thought. A sob broke loose from her constricted throat as she angrily brushed away the tears that insisted on pooling under her chin. 

 

As the wagon pulled into the yard, Charlie jumped down from the back, hurriedly making her way across the yard and up the porch steps as Miles called after her. She pulled up short when Connor appeared in front of her, Jeremy standing nearby. 

 

“Get out of my way,” she demanded tearfully, pushing her way into the house.

 

“Rough day?” Connor asked taking a step back from his parents, one of which looked about to ready to crumble and the other mad as hell. Danny shook his head in warning as he trudged up the stairs behind them.

 

“Danny, go get yourself cleaned up and take it easy the rest of the day. We’re headed out to the West pastures tomorrow for a fence check. We’ll be there all day. You too, Connor, “ Miles said, taking his off his hat as he turned towards the door.  

 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Bass said grimly, pointing at his son before following after Miles.

 

“What the hell just happened?” Jeremy asked as he scratched his head. 

 

Connor looked at Danny and then over at Jeremy. “Come’on. You’re gonna need a drink for this one,” he replied, swinging an arm around Danny's shoulder.

* * *

 

“Charlie, let me in!” Miles demanded from where he stood outside their bedroom door, knocking and jiggling the locked knob.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Charlie! You hear me? It doesn’t matter!” he shouted before resting his forehead against the closed door. 

 

Bass stood at the end of the hall for a moment before moving forward, laying a hand on Miles’ shoulder. “Give her some time, Miles.” 

 

Miles shook his head, knocking at the door again. “Can’t give her time or she’ll change her mind.”

 

Sliding his hand up to Miles neck, Bass’ cool fingers tangled in the hair brushing Miles collar, his other hand wrapping around the front of Miles waist, his thumb hooking in the waistband of his pants. “You’ve been spending too much time worrying about me if you can’t see she’s already over the moon in love with you,” Bass said with a smile as Miles threw him a disbelieving look. 

 

Bass made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat. “We're her family, Miles. You and me, for better or worse. Charlie just needs some time to wrap her head around it. That’s all.” 

 

“I miss you, Bass,” Miles whispered as he pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“I know. I’m sorry I’ve made such a mess of things,” Bass answered softly as he brushed his lips against Miles. 

 

Miles nipped at Bass’ lips in return. “You’ve been in pain, Bass, and instead of pulling us close, you’ve been pushing us away.

 

Tightening his grasp on Miles neck, Bass pulled him down for a kiss. 

 

Miles groaned, pushing up against Bass as he hungrily kissed him back, hands clutching and grasping.

 

They were interrupted by Sophia tugging on their pant legs. Both men chuckled as they clung to each other for a moment as they caught their breaths. “Later?” Miles asked as Bass bent down to retrieve their daughter. 

 

Reaching out to cup his cheek, Bass ran a thumb over Miles’ swollen bottom lip. “Later,” he promised before carrying Sophia to the washroom. 

 

Looking at the bedroom door, Miles decided to take Bass' advice and let Charlie be.

* * *

 

After putting Sophia to bed that night, Bass found Miles stretched out on the rug in front of the fireplace.

 

Shuffling towards him in his stocking feet, Bass came to a stop near his hip. 

 

Cracking open an eye, Miles peered up at him. “Come’er you.” 

 

Dropping down to the rug, Bass pressed up against him, gasping as Miles nuzzled against his neck, his stubble scraping across Bass’ bare skin.

 

“You okay?’ Miles asked with a hungry groan.

 

“Am now,” Bass hummed as he ran his fingers through Miles hair, relishing the feel of his warm lips against his skin.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bass whispered with a tilt to his head as Miles tongued the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, just be here now,” Miles whispered against his skin as his hands worked at Bass’ belt. 

 

“Yeah?” Bass asked, as he reached down to help Miles get their pants undone. 

 

“Yeah,” Miles said, rolling Bass under him as he captured his lips with his own.

* * *

 

Once the house had been silent for hours, Charlie emerged from her bedroom and went straight to the washroom. After using the toilet, she washed her hands and pressed a cool, damp cloth against her tear-stained face.

 

Checking on Sophia, she pulled the little girls covers up, tucking her back in. The thought that she was not only her step-daughter but also her cousin only made her love the little girl even more. Kissing her forehead, Charlie quietly left the room and made her way to the kitchen. 

 

Slicing off a piece of bread from the loaf she had baked that morning, she grabbed an apple from the counter on her way out, intent on making her way back to her room, but was stopped short by the sight of Miles and Bass tangled up together in front of the fireplace

 

Shirts missing, their pants were undone and pushed low on their hips, their flaccid cocks still slick and shiny, cum drying on their exposed torso’s. Licking her lips, Charlie imagined going to them, licking the sticky mess off their bellies as she stroked their cocks to life. 

 

With a tiny moan she closed her eyes at the wanton images her imagination conjured up. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes taking another look at Miles’ glistening chin and swollen lips before continuing to their room shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

 

Bass’ eyes were mere slits as Charlie observed them. He didn’t miss the way she inspected every inch of his and Miles cocks, still slick with each other's fluids or the tiny moan she gave as her eyes fluttered shut at the sight.

 

Extracting himself from Miles arms, Bass gently covered him with a blanket from the couch before following their wife to their bedroom.

* * *

 

Startled at the sound of the door opening, Charlie spun with a gasp to find Bass leaning against the door frame, dressed much like he had been in the front room. His only concession had been to pull his pants up over his hips to keep them on. With the lamp turned down low, she could just make out the trail on his belly that led down to the curly patch of hair at his groin.

 

Pursing her lips, Charlie found that meeting his eyes was easier than she expected. “Why are you here? Won’t Miles miss you?” 

 

Bass rubbed a hand over his belly, watching as her eyes followed its every move. “I wanted to check on you. I know that today’s news upset you.”

 

Charlie’s eyes flickered up his own once again. “Why do you even care? You’ve made it very clear that you don’t want me here.” 

 

“You’re my wife, Charlotte. Just as much as Emma and Shelly were. Just as much as Miles is a husband to both of us,” he answered. 

 

Charlie looked away then, a tear running down her cheek. “I have a hard time believing that after today.”

 

Bass moved further into the room until he was standing nearly toe to toe with her. Reaching out, he rubbed a strand of her hair between his fingers. 

 

“You really need to give us more credit than that, Charlotte.”

 

“Why’s that?” she asked, her voice choked with tears.

 

Using his fingers, Bass placed his fingers against her chin, turning her to look at him. “Because it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter to me and it doesn’t matter to Miles. The only thing that matters is that Miles loves us. It’s up to you and I to decide if we love him enough to make this work.”  

 

With a noise that sounded suspiciously like his name, Charlie reached out for him, burying her face in the curve of his neck as he pulled her close.

* * *

 

When Miles woke, cold and alone, he staggered down the hall to find his bedroom door open. Stumbling over to the bed, he discovered Bass and Charlie fast asleep. Missing them both, he crawled up on the bed to join them. Nuzzling Charlie’s neck, he tucked a leg between her thighs and tugged a quilt up over all of them before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Early morning found Bass stroking the side of Charlie’s face before reaching out to do the same to Miles. 

 

Eyes fluttering open, Miles gave him a sleepy smile even as he nuzzled the top of Charlie's head, strands of her hair getting caught in his stubble. “What happened last night?” he asked as she shifted in her sleep, wriggling her bottom up against his cock even as she burrowed closer to Bass’ chest. 

 

“Just a little heart to heart,” Bass replied, pressing his lips against her forehead. “You and I need to get going. The boys will be waiting on us.”

 

“Go on, I’ll catch up,” Miles murmured as his hand shifted up to Charlie’s hip, his lips already pressed against her neck. 

 

“Uh huh,” Bass smiled, looking down at the pair. “We’ll wait. Take your time.” 

 

As soon as the door shut, Miles’ hand was under Charlie’s gown, sliding over her hip. Still asleep, Charlie leaned into him with a whimper as his fingers slipped in and out of her pussy. Pushing his pants down so that his cock sprang free, Miles parted her lips with his fingers, sheathing himself with a groan. Charlie moaned his name as he pulled her leg over his and covered her mound with his hand as he began to slowly stroke in and out. Nipping her shoulder, he breathed in her scent as she began to move with him, her body still warm from having been sandwiched between he and Bass most of the night. “Want this, Charlie. Want you,” he whispered as his teeth moved up to nibble her earlobe. “Love you. Don’t want to lose you.” 

 

Reaching up to wrap a hand around the back of his neck, Charlie turned her face towards him. “Love you, too,” she breathed out, “so much.” 

 

With a growl, Miles claimed her lips as he quickened his thrusts and pinched her clit between his fingers. They both cried out as she came. 

 

Still catching their breath, Bass opened the door carrying a sleepy Sophia. “She needed to go potty,” he explained, carrying her over to the bed. “She’ll probably go right back to sleep,” he whispered, smiling as the child instantly snuggled in seeking out Charlie’s heat.

Leaning over to peck Charlie’s cheek, Bass gave her a playful wink. “Someone needs to learn how to share. Don’t keep him long,” he teased. 

 

Getting out of bed, Miles made quick work of getting dressed. When he was ready to go, he put a knee on the bed, hovering over his girls. “Promise you’ll be here when we get home?” he asked, his eyes searching Charlie's face.

 

“This is my home, Miles. I’m not going anywhere,” Charlie promised, pulling him down for a kiss. 

 

Pulling away with a smile that reached ear to ear, Miles pressed a kiss against Sophie's forehead and left the room before he decided to stay.

* * *

 

When Miles entered the barn looking for Bass, he was grabbed by the vest and spun around so that he was pinned against the barn wall. Not giving him a moment, Bass crashed his lips against Miles', his hand grabbing a fistful of hair as their hips ground together.

 

With a rumble in his chest, Miles grabbed Bass’ belt twisting them so that Bass was now the one pinned. The shorter man wasted no time, latching on to the exposed skin of Miles neck even as he stroked his cloth-covered cock. 

 

He was fumbling with Miles belt when he heard someone clearing their throat just outside the barn door. 

 

“Dad?” Connor called out. 

 

“I’m here,” Miles gasped as Bass bit down on his nipple.

 

“Horses are saddled and ready to go. Did you let Charlie know not to expect us for lunch?”

 

“I don’t remember. Why don’t you go tell her. Your dad and I will be ready to go in a minute.”

 

“Take your time,” Connor replied, his voice laced with mirth.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Late that same afternoon, Charlie took Sophia out to play with a litter of pups in one of the empty horse stalls while she visited with the ranch hands that had stayed behind.  

 

When the little girl grew bored with that, Charlie herded her outside where Oscar was feeding the chickens. Ducking inside the pen with him, Charlie watched as he caught one of the chickens for Sophia to pet, which lasted only a moment or two before the child decided it was much more fun to chase them, feathers and tiny skirts flying. 

 

Feathers were still circling when a rider from the group that had left with Miles and Bass that morning came trotting down the drive, seeking out Charlie immediately. Removing his hat, Titus ducked his head in her direction. “Begging your pardon, Ma’am, but I was told to tell you, none of your menfolk would be home for supper this evening.”

 

“What? Are they alright?” Charlie asked, taking a step forward, fingers grasping the chicken wire that separated them as concern for her family flooded her veins.

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Titus replied, turning a shade of red that Charlie had never seen on a man before. “It’s Saturday night and Connor wanted to introduce young Daniel to some of his lady friends in town. Bass and Miles will most likely have a few drinks with them and then come on home.”

 

“Some of his lady friends?” Charlie questioned, her voice coming out as a squeak. She had no right to criticize Danny on his romantic entanglements given her current predicament, but he was still her brother. She wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed or upset that Connor, in particular, was debauching her baby brother. She wasn’t even going to touch the issue of her husband's accompanying them. 

 

Charlie cleared her throat as it was obvious the man in front of her was as uncomfortable with the subject as she was. “Thank you for letting me know, Titus. I would have been worried sick otherwise.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Titus answered, relief that the conversation was over evident in his voice as he tilted his hat once again, making a beeline for the barn. 

 

Oscar, who was listening, started to cackle. 

 

“And just what is it you think is so funny?” Charlie asked, letting go of the fence as she turned to the man who was eighty if he were a day. 

 

Oscar gave her a toothless grin, his gray, thinning hair, wild in the breeze. “Things here ain't like they are back East, Missy. That boy’s done past the age where he should be dipping his wick and there ain’t no need to be worrying after your husband's either. If they’re not with you, then they’re with each other.”

 

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to take your word for it,” Charlie replied with a flush as she thought back to the scene she had stumbled upon last night.

* * *

 

After putting Sophia to bed that night, Charlie sat in the rocking chair placed near the fireplace to work on her mending. She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but she was fairly confident that every sock Bass owned had a hole in it and don’t even get her started on the state of Miles’ underwear

 

She had been sewing for over an hour when the dinner bell at the bunkhouse started ringing furiously. Dumping the things on her lap to the floor, Charlie yanked open the back door only to be confronted with the terrifying sight of flames licking up the back wall of the bunkhouse. “Oh No!” She breathed as she fumbled about, shoving her feet into an old pair of Emma’s boots.  

 

Grabbing a bucket off the back porch, Charlie headed straight for the pump. Men were already there in various states of dress due to the late hour. She, herself, was in nothing more than a thin cotton gown and robe. Dropping the bucket at the pump she elbowed her way into place near the front of the line, with no arguments from the men. If the fire wasn’t put out they’d lose the entire bunk house. 

 

It took what seemed like forever, but finally the fire was reduced to a pile of smouldering embers, a few last rounds of water finishing the job as a few of the men poked through the debris for any hidden hot spots. They’d lost a wall near the kitchen, but that was better than the entire structure. Charlie headed into the house to get the basket of first aid supplies she had collected since she’d been here. 

 

Reaching the back porch, she frowned when she realized she’d been in such a rush she hadn’t bothered closing the door behind her. Grabbing her basket and adding a few things to it, Charlie peeked into Sophia’s room to check on her, thinking to tuck her in as the child tended to kick off her covers during the night, only to discover an empty bed. “Sophia!” Charlie called out, searching both of the other bedrooms. It wasn’t until she had been through the family room and the loft that she began to panic. Bounding down the loft stairs she went flying out the door, screaming the little girl's name. The men surrounded her in an instant, Jeremy grabbing on to her arms as she babbled. 

 

“What about Sophia? Is she hurt? Where is she?” He asked as everyone stared at her waiting for an answer.

 

Charlie shook her head terrified. “She’s not in her room. I looked through the entire house. I forgot to close the back door when I heard the bell ringing,” she sobbed, bringing her hands up to her mouth as she spun wildly in a circle trying to catch sight of the little girl. 

 

“Everyone get a lantern and start searching. She can’t have gone far,” Jeremy instructed the men. 

 

“We’ve been out here for hours,” Charlie wailed “she could be anywhere!” 

 

“Don’t worry, Charlie, we’ll find her,” Jeremy calmly assured her as all the men except for Oscar hurried off.  

 

“Let’s go get that basket of yours, Missy,” Oscar said, guiding her into the house, “as soon as they’ve found her, I’m gonna need your help tending to the men. Titus especially with that nasty burn down his forearm.

 

Charlie nodded in a daze as she followed Oscar around, wondering how in the world she was going to tell Bass and Miles that she had managed to lose their baby girl. She’d never forgive herself if something happened to her. She couldn’t imagine that they would either.

 

Standing on the back porch chewing on her nails, she and Oscar watched the sway of lanterns criss-cross the property. 

 

“Tell me everything you and Sophie girl did today. Where did you go?” Oscar asked gently as he leaned her against the railing. 

 

Stuttering as she attempted to make her mind and mouth work together, Charlie went through the day step by step from the time she and Sophia woke till the time she put her to bed.

 

When she was finished, Oscar chucked her under the chin giving her a toothless grin. “Come with me.”

 

“What? Where?” Charlie asked nearly tripping on his heels as he waved several of the men who were nearby to join them as they headed towards the barn. 

 

Carrying their lanterns to the stall Milly had taken over for her pups, Charlie’s knees hit the ground as there, snuggled up with a half-dozen puppies, was Sophia fast asleep. Oscar helped her up as Jeremy entered the stall picking up the girl who simply sighed in her sleep unaware of the panic she had caused.  

 

“I’ll take her to the house and put her to bed,” Jeremy told Oscar as Charlie sobbed her relief into his shirt.  

 

“There, there. Our girl’s right as rain, so let’s go to tend to these boys now, alright?’ 

 

Charlie nodded with a hiccup, as she wiped her face on her sooty sleeves, doing nothing more than smearing the mess around on her face.  

Oscar set up a spot on the front porch, lanterns all around to help them see as they tended to the burns and other injuries that the men had gotten during the fire. They were down to their last patient when the sound of horses racing down the road reached their ears. 

 

Turning to watch, not knowing what else to possibly expect this night, Charlie’s lip trembled at the sight of Bass and Miles. 

 

Shouting her name, Bass reached her first and Charlie didn’t hesitate as she threw herself into his arms with a sob. 

 

“What happened?” Miles barked out climbing the stairs right behind him, pulling Bass against his chest so that he could wrap an arm around both he and Charlie. 

 

“Fire out in the bunkhouse caused from some embers in the flue. Nobody's fault,” Jeremy explained. “Took awhile to get it under control and while Charlie was distracted, Sophia decided she wanted to play with Milly and the pups. Liked to scared us all to death.” 

 

“And you weren’t here!” Charlie accused as she pushed away, poking Bass in the chest. “Where were you? Out with Connor’s lady friends?” She demanded poking him again, to upset to even think straight at this point as the men started drifting to their bedrolls with mumbled good night's, Oscar, Titus, and Jeremy, the only ones brave enough to stay.   

 

Bass and Miles both stood speechless, as they took in her appearance. Her gown and robe had hundreds of tiny black marks made by sparks from the fire, her face covered in smeared soot, her hair, grimy, and smokey. 

 

Miles cupped her cheek gently. “Go in the house with Bass, Charlie. He’s going to run you a bath and help you clean up.” 

 

“But I’m not finished yet,” she sniffled, turning to look at the now vacant spot where her last patient had sat, only to find Oscar. 

 

“Go on with you now and have Bass take a look at those palms of yours,” Oscar gently instructed her, handing Bass some bandages and salve as Charlie looked down at her hands that had somehow become burnt and blistered.

 

Miles stepped forward, pulling her close as he rocked her in his arms for a moment. “Please, go with Bass so I know you’re alright,” he quietly begged, his voice choked as he blinked back his own tears.

 

Charlie nodded, closing her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her softly. 

 

Pulling away, Miles handed her off to Bass, who wrapped an arm around her waist as he guided her into the house. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Charlie back to the bedroom, Bass sat her on the chest at the end of the bed, placing the bandages and salve next to her. “I’m going to go check on Sophie and then run you a bath. I’ll be right back.” 

 

Charlie remained quiet, with only an occasional sniffle to match the tears rolling down her face.

 

Standing, Bass pressed a kiss against her forehead before leaving the room. Peeking in Sophia's room, he smiled at the sight of his daughter, curls rampant as she lay sprawled on the bed. Tip toeing in, he quickly covered her back up, tucking her doll under her arm. Closing the door shut behind him, he made his way to the bathroom where he started the water running in the tub before going back to Charlie. 

 

“Where are your clean gowns?” He asked, opening the drawer that used to belong to Shelly and Emma before her, only to find Miles things looking back at him. 

 

“Middle right,” she sniffled, directing him to a drawer that used to be his. 

 

Opening it, he found a matching gown and robe that Miles had bought her last week  lying on top. Tiny purple flowers decorated the cloth, along with delicate white lace that trimmed the cuffs and neckline. “Do you need anything else?” he asked.

 

Charlie shook her head no.

 

Bass held out his hand, “Come on. Let's get you cleaned up.” 

 

“I can do it myself. I don’t need you or Miles,” Charlie snapped.

 

“Uh huh,” Bass huffed, grasping her by the wrists. Turning her hands over, they both looked at the blistered palms. Letting go of her wrists he reached down and began to gather the bottom of her burnt nightgown up in his hands. “Have you ever been burned before?”

 

“No,” Charlie answered sullenly. “Only treated them.” 

 

“Well,” Bass said, his voice going oddly flat, “you’re in for the quite the surprise then, because they’re going to hurt like hell when you put them in water. I’ve seen it make grown men cry. Washing your hair? Impossible. Chances are we’ll also have to feed you for the next few days, not to mention take care of everything else,” he continued as he pulled the gown over her head, running his eyes down her body for the first time, the implication clear.

 

“Where were you tonight?” She asked, breaking into fresh tears. “Were you really with Connor’s lady friends?” 

 

Bass tilted his head. “You said that out on the porch earlier. Why would you think that?”

 

“Titus. He said you and Miles were going into town with Connor and Danny.”

 

Bass stepped forward, cupping her cheek as her breasts brushed against the cotton of his shirt. “I can assure you that while Miles and I might have gone to town with the boys, we didn’t see any of Connors ‘lady friends.’” Bass sighed tiredly as he pushed her hair over her bare shoulder, tracing her collarbone hesitantly with his fingers. “I came to a realization this morning, Charlie, and I desperately need to reconnect with Miles, which has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me.” 

 

Charlie watched as his shoulders fell and his eyes fluttered closed. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know I’m not explaining this well. I just needed a moment with him. Just he and I and it was never meant to hurt you.” 

 

Charlie searched his eyes, seeing the truth in what he said. “I believe you.”

 

Pulling her close, Bass wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you,” he whispered in her ear before pulling away. “Now, let's go get you in that bath.”

* * *

 

Kneeling next to the tub, Bass poured water over Charlie’s hair, taking his time to thoroughly wash the long strands with the fragrant, soft soap that Miles had purchased along the gown and robe. Once it was rinsed, he helped her stand before soaping up a cloth, his hands lingering on her soft skin, cleaning it of the smoky grime that covered her from head to toe, before rinsing her off.

 

Charlie shivered in the cooling water, a combination of exhaustion, rapidly cooling bath water and Bass’ hands. She felt the way his hands paused over the curve of her hip, how his palms gently cupped the underside of her breasts, the way his fingers traced the cleft of her buttocks, skimming down between her legs. She could hear the way his breath hitched and watched as his jaw clenched as if to smother a noise that threatened to spill from his lips.

 

Once she was dry, he helped her on with her gown before guiding her back to the bedroom. Setting her down on the chest once again, Bass took a seat beside her as he slathered her hands with Oscars salve, bandaging her hands. Once he was finished with that, he draped a cloth over her shoulders to keep her gown dry while he combed her hair. 

 

Putting her to bed, Bass gave her chaste kiss. “Get some sleep, Charlotte. I won’t be gone long.” 

 

Charlie lay her head down on the pillow and was asleep by the time Bass closed the door behind him.

 

Following the voices down the hall, Bass found Miles and Jeremy at the table. “Anything that can’t wait till tomorrow?” he asked, laying a hand on Miles shoulder. 

 

Miles shook his head. “Nope. Gotta wait till daylight to see just how extensive the damage is.” 

 

Bass nodded his head in understanding. “I'm going to head to bed then. I don’t want to leave her alone.” 

 

Miles looked at him with surprise but quickly recovered. “Goodnight, Bass.” 

 

“Night,” Bass murmured, eager to get back to his wife.

* * *

 

Sliding slowly onto the mattress behind her, Bass froze when Charlie turned in her sleep and snuggled up against him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the knot in his chest relaxed for the first time since he and Miles had smelled smoke on their way back from town. He’d been terrified, maybe even more so than Miles, that something had happened to their girls and he wouldn’t have a chance to make things right with either of them.

 

His mind went back to earlier in the evening when he and Miles had been in bed together, upstairs at the Saloon. Miles had hovered over him, studying his face in the dim light. “Shelly’s gone Bass. I hate it and I miss her like crazy, but she’d want us to be happy. Just like Emma wanted us to be happy.”

 

Bass knew that Miles spoke the truth. Just as he also knew that both Emma and Shelly would be incredibly disappointed in him; the thought making him even more ashamed of his actions than he already was. Tomorrow was a new day though, and it was well past time he started wooing his wife.

* * *

 

Waking late the next morning, Charlie rolled over with a groan, feeling like she had been beaten to within an inch of her life. Her palms were throbbing and her throat was dry and raw.

 

Pushing the quilts down with her feet, she scooted to the edge of the bed, drinking the glass of water that had been left there. Not bothering with her robe, she pushed to her feet, padding across the floor towards the door that had been left slightly ajar. 

 

She found Miles in the kitchen putting away clean dishes, the muscles in his back and shoulders flexing against the material of his shirt. 

 

Happy to see him, she stood quietly, watching as he whistled softly. When he finally turned and saw her, a huge grin broke out across his face. Without a word, he made his way to her, wrapping her in his arms. Holding for close, he tilted his head, brushing his lips against hers. Charlie opened to his kiss with a whimper.  

 

“How do you feel?”  he asked, leaning back to look at her.

 

“Horrible,” she croaked with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown, “You didn’t come to bed last night, did you?”

 

Miles gave her a soft smile as he stroked the side of her face. “You once asked me how this would work between the three of us and the last twenty-four hours are a good example. Yesterday, Bass needed to be with me more than you did. Last night, Bass needed to be with you more than I did and now that he’s finally pulled his head out of his ass, I imagine that’s going to be happening more often.”

 

Charlie tilted her head. “And what if right now what I need is you?”

 

“I can make that happen,” Miles said without hesitation as he bent slightly at the knees, lifting her into his arms.

* * *

 

When the rest of their family returned to the house for lunch, Miles had Charlie resting on the divan as he made lunch.  

 

Sophia squirmed in her father's arms as she reached out for Charlie. Bass sat her down gently in Charlie's lap, his hand reaching out to brush Charlie’s cheek as he leaned over to kiss her. 

 

Danny circled the divan taking one of her hands in his as he inspected it. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

 

“You being here wouldn’t have changed anything,” Charlie soothed with a smile, watching as Connor straggled in, hanging up his hat. “Just how much damage was there?” 

 

“The entire west corner needs to be replaced. Some of the men will be going into town tomorrow to pick up the lumber,” Bass answered from his seat next to her. “We’re considering adding on an addition as well. Would you like to go out after lunch and see for yourself? Miles and I can show you what we have in mind.” 

 

Charlie raised her voice as she answered. “You mean you’d actually let the captive out for some fresh air?” 

 

“Hey, Hey! Is it so bad I wanted you to rest for a bit longer?” Miles gripped as he came out of the kitchen carrying the tableware with him. “Boys,” he said to Connor and Danny tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen as he stepped over to Charlie, picking Sophia up.

 

“We’re old men and we nearly had a heart attack last night. Humor us.”

 

Bass snorted. “Speak for yourself.” 

 

Letting Bass help her up and to the table, Charlie sighed as she watched Miles help Sophia with her lunch. “I feel so helpless.”

 

“It’s just for a few days,” Bass reassured her as he took a good look at her hands. “They don’t look nearly as bad as they did last night “

 

“It’s Oscar’s salve. Stuffs a cure-all,” Miles proclaimed, looking up from where he was helping Sophia. 

 

Charlie frowned as Bass held out a spoonful of stew in her direction, “Remind me to thank him.” 

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My many thanks to Romeo, RyansDreamMaker, SparrowHawke, Love CHarloe, Jaq, Hithelleth, Suheyla, hybridrevolution, Courtney, iheartloki, frozen spirit and Ashley Stew for the lovely reviews you've taken the time to leave. This story wouldn't have gotten this far without you.

Charlie lay in bed, staring at the wooden ceiling beams above her. Miles and Bass had been out all day repairing downed fence along their northern border and there was a possibility that they wouldn’t be home tonight, but she hoped. 

 

It had been a week since the fire and things had changed dramatically between her and Bass. Where her relationship with Miles had been presumptive, with Bass it was anything but. He had spent the daylight hours courting her as Miles watched amusedly from a distance, letting Bass have this time with her. 

 

He still wasn’t sharing a room with them and Charlie wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She just couldn’t figure out what he was waiting for, because most mornings, she would wake to an empty bed and the muffled sounds of moaning coming from the room Bass was sleeping in causing her to blush furiously, barely able to look either of them in the eye when they emerged. 

 

Miles would simply laugh, wrapping an arm around her waist as he whispered in her ear all the filthy things he and Bass wanted to do to her, as Bass watched, his eyes ablaze. 

 

Sleepily, she resolved to ask them about it tomorrow.

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure what time it was when the glow of a turned downed lamp lit the room. Half asleep, she felt the bed move and a warm body slide in next to her.

 

“Charlie,” Miles said softly, just before brushing his tongue over her lips. With a pleased noise, she opened her mouth to him, letting him slide his tongue inside to tangle with hers. His erection pressed against her hip, thick, and heavy. 

 

She opened her eyes to see Bass sitting on the bed as Miles tugged on her nightgown, the soft cotton catching on her hair as he tossed the garment to the ground. When Miles ducked his head down to kiss her once again, her eyes fluttered shut.

 

When they felt the bed dip, Miles released her, turning to see Bass leaving the room. 

 

“Don’t go,” Charlie called out. “Please, Bass.”  

 

Her breathless plea sent shivers down Miles spine. It was all up to Bass, now.

 

Stretching out across the bed, Bass traced his thumb across her kiss swollen lips. “Are you sure? Are you sure you want both of us?” 

 

Charlie reached out, cupping his cheek in her hand. “Of course I want you both,” Charlie whispered. “You’re mine as much as I’m yours.” 

 

Miles buried his smile against her collarbone as Bass grasped her hand, pulling it to his mouth as he pressed a kiss against her tender palm. “It’s past time you came to bed, Bass,” Charlie murmured as Miles laved the skin under ear while fondling a breast. 

 

Standing, Bass unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it on the floor where he stood, quickly adding his pants to the pile which was accompanied by a muffled gasp from Charlie.  

 

“Told ya he was pretty,” Miles drawled from over her shoulder as they both enjoyed the view. 

 

Speechless, Charlie nodded in agreement as Bass approached the bed, sliding in beside them. 

 

Leaning over her, Miles pulled Bass closer towards them, pressing his lips to Bass’, his fingers digging into Charlie’s hip as he did so. 

 

Charlie whimpered as she watched, her whole body aching with need as she watched these two men she had grown to love being so intimate with each other. Breaking the kiss, Bass looked down at Charlie, sandwiched between them, her rosy nipples peaked and pebbled with want as she pressed her hips back against Miles, who once again had his face buried against her neck wringing sexy little mewls from her mouth that made Bass’ cock sit up and beg.

 

Pressing closer, his breath came in short, rapid puffs as the tip of his tongue traced her bottom lip with flirty touches. 

 

Charlie moaned when his hot tongue slid past her lips, twirling his tongue leisurely against hers before retreating to nip at her bottom lip. 

 

Miles hand skimmed along Charlie's hip up to her breasts, cupping them as Bass sucked her sweet nipples into his mouth before moving on to languidly swirl his tongue around her belly button. Charlie watched his every move until Miles pushed her to her back as he lay beside her, drawing her mouth to his for a tender kiss as Bass pressed between her thighs using his thumbs to open her outer lips. Scooting closer, he let his tongue dance along her inner folds before disappearing into her hot, wet core. Above him, Miles circled his tongue around her taut nipples.

 

“Miles! Bass!” Charlie panted as she reached for them both, “please!” They were making her world spin with nothing more than their tongues. 

 

With a chuckle, Miles caught her in his arms, rolling them over so that Charlie was perched atop him, sinking his cock deep inside her as Bass reached for a jar of lubricant they kept just for this purpose.

 

Coating his fingers, Bass fingered her tight pink pucker, circling his fingers over the now slick opening, pushing against the tight ring of muscle. When his fingers slipped in without much effort, he knew that Miles had gotten her used to the intrusion. The feel of her, so tight with Miles cock right there, had his balls tightening. 

 

"Oh God,” Charlie moaned, dipping her breasts down to brush against the hair on Miles chest. 

 

Coating his cock with extra lubricant, Bass nudged the head against her hole, pressing forward, as he stroked a hand down her back murmuring words of encouragement as he finished filling her completely. 

 

Miles and Bass struggled to hold off pumping into her, letting her adjust to feeling so full. Her back was silky smooth against his chest as he watched Miles cup her breasts running his thumbs over her sensitive tips. 

 

“I don't know what to do,” Charlie whimpered, her pale skin coated in a sheen of perspiration, hair clinging to damp skin. 

 

"You don't have to do anything," Miles whispered, "except let us take care of you.” Looking at Bass, Miles gave a brief nod and moved, pulling back so that he almost withdrew then slid back in. As he did so, Bass pulled back so that they worked in opposition, one filling her as the other retreated, keeping a slow consistent pace. 

 

"This is where you belong Charlie. Between us. " Miles proclaimed close to her ear. 

 

Charlie was a wreck, crying out as tears slid down her cheeks, pushing her breasts into Miles hands as Bass reached between them, teasing her clit with his fingers until she came with a shuddering scream that had Miles clamping a hand over her mouth so as not to wake Sophia. Her pussy squeezed and pulsed around Miles cock pulling him with her, Bass not far behind.

* * *

 

The next time Charlie woke it was daylight, well past the time that they should be up. She was pressed into Miles side with Bass pressed up against her back, an arm thrown over her waist, her thighs wet and sticky. She idly swirled her fingers through the hair on Miles chest, giving a soft sigh when his lips pressed against her forehead.

 

‘Where’s Sophia?” she asked softly, not wanting to wake Bass who was snoring softly against her neck. 

 

“The boy’s have her,” Miles replied, bringing his hand up to caress her jaw, tilting her head up so that he could kiss her properly. “How do you feel?”

 

Charlie stretched as much as she could, given the circumstances. “I’m good,” she answered with a playful grin, watching as a matching smile emerged on Miles face as he chuckled, moving closer. Tilting his head down, he kissed her again.

* * *

 

Bass came awake to the sound of soft sighs, the kind that Miles always elicited from his partners, and watched as he and Charlie kissed in that slow, sweet manner that established lovers often do. He felt his erection growing as Charlie moved her hips back and forth while Miles fucked her with his fingers. With her leg pulled up over his hip, she was left wide open.

 

Scooting up behind them, Bass took himself in hand. He rubbed his cock over Miles’ hand and Charlie's pussy, smearing her juices all over his shaft as Miles hand retreated, keeping Charlie fixed on him. As Bass slide into her slowly, Charlie's mouth buried her face in the crook of Miles neck with a hiss, her hands digging into his skin, more tender from the night's activities than any of them realized. 

 

Bass looked at Miles worriedly as he grasped her bare shoulder in an effort to hold himself still. “I’m okay,” he heard her say against Miles skin as she blindly reached for the hand on her shoulder. 

 

Pressing a kiss against her hand as Miles distracted her once again, Bass pulled out, thrusting harder this time, pulling a ragged cry from Charlie as her hot, tight pussy, hugged his cock causing his jaw to clench as his balls tingled and he tried to hold off his orgasm, burying his cock in her pussy again and again.

 

Charlie curled her hands around Miles biceps, the rasp of his chest hair against her sensitive nipples driving her crazy as Bass pumped in and out of her, his short beard soft and prickly against the crook of her neck heightening her sensitivity. 

 

Miles reached down, rubbing her clit as Bass’ thrusts became quicker and shorter. When Bass’ teeth scraped against her shoulder, Charlie tumbled over the edge, her face buried against Miles chest. 

 

With a purr, Charlie turned her head towards the soft hand that caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Miles staring back at her, his eyes dark as midnight. 

Sliding his thumb over her lips, he traced along their seam as Bass continued to pepper her neck and shoulder with kisses. Charlie couldn't help but feel guilty though, as she glanced down at his engorged cock, a frown pulling at the corners of her lips. As if reading her thoughts Miles slid a finger under her chin, tipping her face back to his. "It's okay, Charlie.” 

 

“But you didn't...and I want you, too."

 

"I want you, too, sweetheart.” Miles replied with a tweak to her nipple.

 

“We can take care of this,” Bass murmured in Charlie's ear, as he reached out to grasp Miles cock. 

 

Charlie turned her head, giving Bass a hungry look. “We can share?”  

 

“Oh yeah,” Bass grinned, “let me show you.”    
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just know there's going to be some glaring error that I haven't caught after looking at the silly thing for four days, but, that's how the Oreo crumbles. And, yes it feels a bit rushed. With lack of interest, I actually cut out a whole chapter, but I did want to finish the story. Kudos are nice but comments are heaven and folks seem to be stingy with them these days. Romeo, I hope you liked my tee-tiny nod to Norett :D Perhaps I shall come back and introduce the widow to the family sometime.

Charlie stood inside the shop looking at the tiny moccasins in the display case when Danny came up behind her, startling her. Clutching a hand to her chest, she jumped before turning to glare at her brother. “It’s not polite to approach someone unannounced.” Charlie scolded her little brother as she scurried to the other side of the store. 

 

Danny glanced at the case before following her, “Still haven’t told them yet?”

 

“Told whom what?” Charlie asked as she nervously fingered a length of material.  

 

Danny grinned as he leaned towards her, “Told Miles and Bass that I’m going to be an Uncle.” 

 

Charlie gasped as she spun towards her brother drawing the attention of Mrs. Baker, the shopkeeper's wife. Charlie smiled, waving her off. 

 

“Where in the world did you get that idea?” Charlie hissed as she wandered towards the shelves in the front of the store. 

 

“Charlie, I’ve lived with you my entire life and our Grandfather was a doctor. It’s pretty obvious.” 

 

Charlie rolled her eyes as she moved to another row of shelves. “Do you think Miles and Bass know?”   

 

“Probably,” Danny said, snapping his mouth shut as he moved to the side of the front window pushing Charlie behind him. 

 

“What?  What is it?” Charlie whispered near his ear. 

 

“It’s Mother and Mr. Strausser.”

 

“Mr.Strausser? What are we going to do, Danny?” she asked, her voice rising as her hands  went protectively to her stomach. “We can’t go home, that’s the first place they’ll look for us at.”

 

Wrapping an arm around her, Danny pulled her trembling form close. “Yes, we can.” 

 

“But Danny,” Charlie protested. 

 

“He’s not going to touch you, I promise,” Danny assured her. 

 

Keeping watch until the pair disappeared down the street, Danny took Charlie by the hand and led her out of the store. Mounting the wagon they drove it to the livery stables, leaving it with the owner with the promise that Miles and Bass would pay the storage fee when next they came to town.  

Unhitching the horses and using rope to fashion bits and reins, Danny helped Charlie mount one of the geldings. Staying to the outer edges of town to avoid being seen, they headed towards the ranch, veering off at the towering gate proclaiming to all that this was indeed, The Republic. 

Following the fence line, Danny headed South until a ramshackle shack appeared in the distance. 

 

“Is that where we’re going?” Charlie asked as she drew even with Danny. 

 

Danny nodded as he looked behind them once again, “It’s an old hunting shack Miles and Bass used to bring Connor to when he was a kid. You’ll be able to rest here until he sends someone for us.” 

 

“How would Connor possibly know where we are?”

 

“Because after I told him what Mother and Strausser had planned, he told me that if something ever happened to come here. Once Mother and Strausser arrive at the main house he’ll know I brought you here. 

 

Jumping off his horse and tying it to the post out front, Danny hurried over to help Charlie down. “Are you alright?” he asked when she slightly swayed once he had her on her feet.

 

“Just tired,” Charlie assured him as she tugged off her gloves. 

 

Tying her horse off as well, Danny motioned for her to stay back while he made sure the tiny one room cabin was deserted. 

 

When he reappeared, Charlie joined him at the threshold. You would never know how nice the inside was by the outside, Charlie thought as she looked around. And, although it was subtle, Charlie picked up hints of a woman's touch throughout. “This is where Connor meets that widow from town isn’t it?” Charlie asked as she stepped further into the room, removing her jacket. 

 

“”Yes, I think so,” Danny replied, pointing to the opposite wall. “There’s the bed. I’ll take care of horses and then get a fire started.” 

 

“Danny!” Charlie called out as he turned away. When he turned back towards her Charlie took his hand in hers. “Thank you. Thank you for everything. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Danny smiled and gave her a shrug. “You're my big sister.” 

 

Once he was gone, she made her way to the bed, inspecting the sheets before sitting down to remove her boots. Unhooking the front eyelets on her vest, she lay down upon the bed and was asleep in moments. 

 

After taking care of the horses and starting a fire, Danny pulled a chair up against the front door and laid a shotgun across his lap, keeping a thoughtful eye on his sleeping sister. 

* * *

“That must be Danny and Charlie now,” Bass commented, pushing to his feet as Miles stayed seated, rocking a sick Sophia. She had screamed bloody murder when they had tried to leave her with Connor that afternoon to go into town with Danny and Charlie. It only taken a few tears and they were cooing and coddling the little girl, leaving Danny and Charlie to make the trip into town on their own for the first time. 

 

Looking out the window, Bass cursed. “You're going to want to see this,” he said, turning to Miles with a grim look on his face. 

 

With a tilt of his head, Miles got to his feet, shuffling Sophia in his arms as he joined Bass at the window. “What the fuck is she doing here?” Miles asked under his breath as he walked out onto the porch. 

 

“Miles!” Rachel exclaimed hurrying towards the house, only pulling up at the last second when she realized there was a child in his arms. Smoothing her skirt with her palms, she took a step back when Bass suddenly appeared next to him. “Bass? But we thought you were dead. Both of you,” Rachel said, looking a bit dazed. 

 

“Well, we’re not and now that you’ve found us, what do you want?” Bass demanded, those buried feelings of resentment that he still had towards the woman flaring up in his chest. 

 

Rachel looked back at Miles. “Your brother, Ben, he passed away.” 

 

“I know,” Miles said gruffly, as Sophia whimpered softly in his arms. “Is that the only reason you came?”

 

“No, actually, I’ve come about my own children. They’ve disappeared without a word and I was hoping that perhaps they came here.” 

 

“Why would your children have any reason to come here?” Bass asked as Jeremy and Connor joined them on the porch.

 

“Why don’t I take Sophia,” Connor offered, interrupting the conversation as he moved towards his father's. 

 

Miles nodded, transferring the now sleeping girl to her brother before turning back to Rachel. “These are our children. Connor and Sophia,” Miles said, introducing them to Rachel. “Connor, this is an old friend, Rachel Porter and…”

 

“William Strausser,” the man said, introducing himself as he stepped up next to Rachel. 

 

“Ma’am,” Connor replied, nodding his head at the couple before taking his sister inside, enlisting Jeremy's reluctant help as he did so in hissed whispers that attracted Bass’ attention as Miles turned back to Rachel.  

 

“Are they that redheaded woman’s children?” Rachel asked, her voice going cold as she tilted her chin with an air of superiority.

 

“It’s none of your business who their mother is,” Bass replied, taking a step forward, ready to choke the blonde bitch as Miles grabbed his arm, his thumb rubbing calming circles against Bass’ elbow. 

 

“I’m sorry, you were saying something about your children?” Miles asked shooting Bass a warning look. 

 

“My children. Your niece and nephew.  Ben and I married after the two of you ran away. William is my daughter's betrothed. He hired the Pinkerton’s to find them. We were told in town that there were Matheson’s living out here. I just assumed it was the children. I had no idea that it was you. I’m desperate to find them, Miles.” 

 

“And just why is that, Mrs. Matheson?” Connor asked as he came out of the house with Jeremy as Bass and Miles processed the fact that Rachel was Charlie’s mother.

 

“Excuse me?” Rachel asked, toying the top button of her coat. An action that Miles had watched Charlie do a hundred times the first few weeks of their marriage whenever she was nervous.  

 

“I’m curious to know why you're so desperate to find them,” Connor asked again as he walked down the steps of the porch. 

 

“I’m their mother and they’ve been missing for months now. I’m worried sick,” she replied, bringing a handkerchief to the corner of her eye as she sniffed delicately . 

 

“Maybe, or maybe it’s because you gave Charlie to Mr. Strausser here in exchange for forgiving your husbands debts.” 

 

“How dare you!,” Rachel breathed with fury looking towards Miles, “That’s just the kind of behavior I’d expect from a servant's bastard.” 

 

This time it was Miles who had to be held back as he flung himself towards Rachel with every intent of killing the woman. Surprised, Rachel to stumbled backwards, falling to the ground as her heeled boot caught on a rock.  

 

“Don’t you dare talk about Emma that way!” Miles shouted as Bass and Jeremy restrained him, Bass speaking lowly into his ear.

 

“Danny told us all about how you offered Charlie in repayment for your husband's debt,” Connor accused with a look of disgust. 

 

Miles nearly howled from where Bass had him pinned. “How could you, Rachel? She’s your daughter for God’s sakes!” 

 

“You don’t understand, Miles! I had no choice! Ben lost everything! Our fortune is gone, the house, an education for Danny, all  gone, unless Charlie makes this one small sacrifice to save her family!” 

 

“So you have no clue about the rumors surrounding Mr. Strausser’s carnal pleasures?” Connor asked. 

 

Rachel gasped in horror. “How dare you!”

 

“Did you know that he likes to tie women like your daughter to his bed, dragging his knives across their skin as he forces himself on them? I’m not sure I know many mothers who would demand that kind of sacrifice from their daughters. Certainly not mine,”  Connor said, stepping out of the way when Bass chose to let Miles go, watching as he threw himself at the man beside Rachel. 

 

“You,” Bass growled, jerking Rachel by the arm, dragging her up the porch steps, “are coming with me.”  Connor watched them disappear into the house as Miles proceeded to beat Strausser to a bloody pulp. 

 

A few minutes later, a visibly shaken Rachel, with Bass on her heels, emerged from the house as a heaving Miles stepped away from the now unconscious Strausser. 

 

“Connor, help me get Mr. Strausser into the buggy. Jeremy, please help Mrs. Matheson. Our guests are leaving.” 

 

Jeremy flashed a grin in Rachel's direction. “My pleasure, Boss.” Following her around the back of the carriage, he practically shoved her up the steps to the seat with a tilt of his hat. “Ma’am”

 

When Strausser had been hoisted onto the seat next to her, Rachel picked up the reins and set the buggy into motion. 

 

Turning to Miles, Bass took his hands in own to inspect his knuckles. 

 

“Where are they Bass?” Miles asked his breathing still ragged.

 

“We’ll find them, I promise,” Bass said, wrapping his arms around his husband. 

 

Connor took a step towards them, “I known where they’re at. If Jeremy will stay with Sophia, I’ll ride with you.”

* * *

 

A few hours later…

 

The sound of horse's hoofs woke Danny from a restless sleep hours later. Jerking to his feet, he wiped the sleeve of his shirt across his eyes as he pushed the chair out of the way, aiming his gun at the barred door. When he heard Miles voice, along with the pounding of his fists upon the door, Danny breathed a sigh of relief. Rushing over to open the door, he was embraced by a frantic Miles as Bass pushed by looking for Charlie who lifted her head sleepily from the pillow. 

 

“Bass?”

 

“Charlie! Oh my God, Charlie! Are you alright, is the baby?” Bass asked as he embraced her, not giving her a chance to talk as he kissed her, stripping her clothes from her body even as Miles made sure Danny was alright before sending him home with Connor. 

 

“Is she alright?” Miles asked, rushing to their side as Bass ran his hands over every inch of her body inspecting her for injury even as Charlie reassured him.  “What about the baby? Is the baby alright?” Miles asked worriedly as he captured her face in his hands running his eyes over her. 

 

“How is it that all of you know and I just figured it out myself?” Charlie asked him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

 

Letting her go, Miles stripped out of his coat, throwing it on the floor as he reached out to drag the back of his hand down the side of her breast. “These are bigger and hurt when I do this,” he said, squeezing it lightly before running his finger around her areola, “these are bigger, too.”

 

Having stripped down where he stood, Bass came up behind her, one hand gripping her hip. “These are wider, and this has started getting just a bit bigger,” he whispered covering her abdomen with his hand. 

 

“I was going to tell you, tonight actually, but then Mother arrived with Mr. Strausser and Danny brought me here. I can’t go back with them, I won’t,” Charlie said with a sob, shaking her head as she looked between the two men, burrowing closer to Bass as Miles disrobed. 

 

“Shhh,” Bass comforted her, “You’ll never have to see either of them ever again, we promise.” 

 

“How? How can you promise that?” Charlie asked, turning to face him as Miles stopped her from backing any further away. 

 

“Because Bass wrote two very large bank notes to ensure that very thing,’ Miles explained, placing a kiss upon her bare shoulder.

 

“How large?” Charlie asked, looking up at Miles. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. We can afford it,” he replied as Bass stepped forward, cupping her cheek with a hand as he kissed her. 

 

Bass broke the kiss with a soft smile as his thumb stroked her cheek. “A baby, Charlie. Do you know how excited we are?” he asked as he looked over her head at Miles who gave him a goofy grin in return. 

 

“I’m glad someone is because I’m terrified,” Charlie admitted as she leaned against Miles, comforted by the rasp of his chest hair against her back.

 

“Terrified or excited, we’re all in this together,” Miles reminded them. 

 

“Together sounds good,” Charlie whispered, looking up at Bass who smiled down at her. 

 

“Together,” Bass nodded in agreement, pulling them towards the bed. 

 


End file.
